An Honorable Master
by piercing kage kitsune
Summary: This is a spin off of inflight;basically this is a what if Shirou was still Saber's master.This story is about Shirou and how he survives the world of sekirei and another secret war.First chapter is a copy of inflights first chapter.First chap cleaned up!
1. Chapter 1

_Internal monologue_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- scene break

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE:**_ Well for those who have read my previous stories and have come to read this one well thank you. To all the new comers that aren't familiar with me, well thanks for giving my story a shot and I hope you like it. For those who are interested in my other stories well you're in luck because they are both going to be continued soon. My abrupt resurface is all thanks to GabrielBlessing and his amazing story In Flight; if you haven't read it you should give it a shot. In fact this story is also a spinoff of his because he wrote such a spectacular and detailed story that I honestly think he should write a book. Anyway this is my version of his story and for those familiar with his work there will be a lot of similarities in the beginning and throughout the story. However there will also be a lot of things that are fundamentally different although there was a lot of copy and pasting for this chapter from in flights first chapter, but the following chapters will all be original. This is also a SERIOUS STORY it will be detailed and there will be no stupid pure crack shit in here, there's enough of those shit stories out there already. In fact that's one of the reasons I stopped writing I was just so bummed out by all the horribly written stories that I just lost my resolve to write. Though the people who do create lack luster stories, well I'm not trying to be mean because just to take the time out and write something is impressive in itself so don't take my words to harshly. The fact that I've gotten older and can spot plot holes and just the pure stupidity and ridiculousness of a story could also be a reason for why I said or technically wrote what I did earlier. I'm not trying to say my stories are awesome and just superior to all others either. I know my stories are good but far from the best, well any way I'm back and will be sticking around for a while depending on how much interest my stories garner so even if you want to leave a simple "good work" as a review that's fine and it lets me know your reading my story, but I do encourage detailed reviews and I take it as a priority to respond to all reviews within two to three days.

I have also done quite a bit of research into the fate series using type moon wiki, so most of the technical stuff about magi and a lot of other things I describe in this story aren't just things I'm pulling out of thin air. Of course this is also my story and I will change things around a lot to make things how I want it. Also Shirou will be stronger in my story but it will be done well and his abilities will be explained. Honestly though, I'm only changing like two or three things as far as his power go so nothing to worry about. I think he deserves to be a little tougher if you ask me.

Chapter one

A New Beginning

Story Start _**(Most of this chapter is from in flight by gabreilblessing, the end is where you see the change. other chapters will be original.)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In what appeared to be a fairly large apartment with an old European decor there were, or at least it sounded like three people bickering back and forth in a hushed whisper. With the lights off it was too hard to make out the occupants features. The only source of light was coming from a dimly glowing candle off to the far right corner of the room, along with the light from the full moon that crept in through a window a few feet to the left of the candle. The small amount of light was just enough to cast three shadows of what a person could guess were two girls and a male.

"What do you mean they know Rin! Growled out the panicked voice of what sounded like a young man.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Shirou but there's no time to talk, you have to leave NOW!"

"What about you and Saber?"

The newly named saber was looking between both arguing parties, but decided to just listen for now.

"They still think she's my familiar so that at least tells us they don't know everything. So they have no reason to come after me."

With a thankful sigh the male sounded a little less rattled and flopped down in a chair beside him.

With her own annoyed sigh the girl named Rin picked up the conversation.

"Look Shirou, this is no time to be sitting around we have to get you out of here tonight, I'll send Saber to you in about a month once things have cooled down."

Knowing he would protest she put her right hand up to stop him and put her left hand on her hip before beginning to chastise him on why she was right like she usually would do.

"Before you say anything we all know that it's easier for you to leave by yourself," Rin said with a knowing stare.

Shirou could only look to the side with a frown since he knew she was right…like usual. He then felt a hand take a firm grasp of his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Saber, and in a warm comforting voice she said "Don't worry Shirou, you are my master after all and we will only be separated for a short time." Shirou gave her a smirk and grabbed her hand thankfully.

Rin rolled her eyes at them and said "will you two sop making googoo eyes already," she then turned on her heal showing them her back before continuing "seriously your going to make me vomit." Resuming her earlier position she spoke loudly and with no room to argue "Shirou pack whatever you need and be sure to take all your research with you. The last thing we need is for Clock Tower to learn about your mysteries for obvious reasons. Oh and here," she said before taking out a long rectangular piece of paper from her pocket. "That's a ticket to Tokyo, the flight leaves at 6 am so you have about nine hours." Shirou just stared at the ticket with a curious look before meeting Rin's annoyed gaze.

"Well come on! Don't just sit starring like an idiot, get packing already! " with a lecherous smirk she said one last thing "and don't worry too much, you and Saber will be screwing each other again before you know it."

Hearing that the two started sputtering nonsense and if there was a little more light in the room you would be able to see the two's furious blushing visage.

After regaining his composure a few hours ago, Shirou was finally packed and able to leave in the cover of night. He made it half way to London's international air port before running into what looked like a group of five magi. They looked at each other, blinked at each other owlishly, and then the one that Shirou guessed to be the leader spoke.

"You wouldn't happen too be um… Shirou Emiya would you?" the tall brown haired man asked hesitantly.

"Um…yeah that's me," Shirou responded with the same amount of hesitation.

"Ah, yes… well excellent," responded the same man before shouting "GET HIM!"

"And I was so close too…damn." Shirou then let go of his luggage and entered battle mode. Starring at his opponents with a calculative look "there not enforcers," he narrowed his eyes and smirked "good… Trace on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a sudden jolt Shirou awoke from his not so peace full slumber. Quickly looking around in almost blind panic he saw a bunch of people sitting in their seats on the air plane. Calming down a little he put his head in the palm of his right hand while trying to shake his head clear of the thoughts of his previous dream…maybe nightmare.

"Easy there, son," the passenger next to Shirou cautioned after he saw Shirou glance around in a panic in hopes of calming him down quickly. "It's just the plane landing," he assured him. He'd been in the chair next to him for nearly sixteen hours by this point, having boarded the plane at the same time he did back in Belfast International. When their plane had a brief layover in Bangladesh for refueling and passenger on loading and offloading he had been one of the other flyers that hadn't left. So far he had spent at least twelve of those sixteen hours trying to talk to him. Shirou wasn't sure if he had spent the last four of them trying as well, seeing as he had been asleep for them, but it seemed a definite possibility. "First time flying?" he asked with an easy grin, speaking in English.

"Second," Shirou admitted in the same language, giving him the best smile back he could in his situation. His fellow passenger was a well dressed gentleman with a very professional looking briefcase tucked beneath his chair and a tendency to ramble on about anything. During the first twelve hours of the flight he had covered everything from his kids to his job, and managed to somehow touch on spiritualism, obscure cultural practices of the indigenous tribes of New Zealand, and the current state of the economy now that Mid Bio Informatics was releasing its newest string of mind bogglingly complex and groundbreaking inventions. Shirou had heard stories in the past about having neighbors like that during flights, and only two things kept him from being annoyed by how distracting it was. The first was the fact that it was naturally against his nature to let things like that get to him so easily. If he could endure Shinji's self absorbed antics during high school, than he could certainly endure a man who was simply trying to hold a conversation.

"Now landing in Tokyo international air port, today is august 10 2012. The temperature is a beautiful 80 degrees with clear skies. Now please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened until the plane has come to a full stop. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope that you enjoyed traveling with us."

After hearing the announcement Shirou relaxed and fell back in his seat and let out a content sigh."I made it." finally relaxing, Shirou took a moment to look himself over. He had on his preferred clothes consisting of a long sleeve shirt with blue sleeves leaving the rest of the shirt white, blue linen pants that looked like jeans but were more comfortable and easier to move in, and finally he had on plain white and gray sneakers. After running his right hand through his brown hair that stopped at the base of his neck, he stood up and started to vacate the plane with the rest of the passengers. Before disappearing into the crowd he gave the man next to him one last smile.

Making his way off the plane he couldn't help but think of what he was going to do now. Not being in England anymore was definitely reassuring and being in Japan was icing on the cake. Sure Clock Tower had nearly unlimited resources and its own army of magi, but here in Japan they had little to no influence. Considering Clock Tower looked down on Japanese magi as back water and illiterate nuisances unworthy of learning the ancient art of magecraft, they never saw any reason to establish much influence in Japan. Still, even with that knowledge the facts were that Clock Tower was still after him, but as long as he remained a hermit and not a philosopher he would be the last thing on Clock Towers extremely long to do list. In other words he was safe as long as he kept a low profile. Hermits that kept magic a secret and stayed low weren't worth clock towers effort, but philosophers or people who were a danger to revealing the secret world of magi were put down, and put down hard by Clock Towers enforcers. Now that was a group Shirou didn't want the attention of. Clearing his head he brought himself back to the present.

"_Great now all I have to deal with is immigration" _taking a look around he hung his head low in defeat _"I guess there wouldn't be any enforcers here that I can kill and then make a quick getaway from. That would have been a good reason to not have to deal with all this security, I mean seriously if they were any more thorough we'd all be getting cavity searches."_

As he watched the people in front make their way to the end he noticed the new machine he heard people complaining about on the plain. It was suppose to be some new way to identify people and combat terrorism, or at least that was what M.B.I, the huge technological conglomerate said it was for. That was the excuse they used to push their new way to impose on person privacy through. As he watched he noticed that every once in a while it would beep with red flashing lights. Most of the people who garnered such reactions were just waved through by the clerk and some were taken away to what Shirou could guess was a private room.

"Your next sir."

Being rattled out of his thoughts he looked at the attendant and gave a questioning look at the device in front of him that had M.B.I printed on the side.

"_What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" _

As if reading his mind the attendant answered his internal question.

"This was just installed a month ago and it's meant to identify people with red flags next to their names so if you would please blow into the device sir," the man asked patiently.

With a nod Shirou did as instructed and then he almost jumped from surprise as the technological monstrosity in front of him started beeping and flashing red. Why did it always happen to him. With an exaggerated sigh, something Shirou noticed that he's been doing a lot over the last thirty plus hours, he couldn't help but think that some where there were a group of old men who made it their duty in life to think of new ways to violate people's privacy in an air port under the guise of protecting against terrorism. God help them if he ever found them because he would make sure to sick Saber on them and have her stick Excalibur so far up there…

"I'm terribly sorry sir but could you please follow me," Said a new attendant who looked to be upper management and flanked by a security guard. With a practiced bow that looked as if he had been doing it a lot lately he lead the way with Shirou following close behind. As they walked through the terminal they came across a corridor with twelve unmarked rooms. The man brought him to one of the small rooms before excusing himself and asking him to get comfortable.

Looking around Shirou noticed that he was brought to a small private room with a table and a couple of chairs. In the middle of the table there were some chips, pretzels, and doughnuts. There was even a mini fridge in the left corner of the room. Inside were some soda, bottled water, and tea. Taking a bottle of Oolong tea Shirou took a seat at the table and waited.

About ten minutes later a different man in a suit arrived and he had what Shirou could guess was a hand held version of the earlier contraption. "Hello sir, my name is Akemi Keiko, and on behalf of Narita International Airport I would like to give you our sincerest apologies, and I am more than willing to compensate for the trouble we've caused you today_."_ It sounded like he gave that speech a lot today and from the almost rehearsed way he said it, and by compensation Shirou could guess that he meant Narita airport was willing to give out a fair amount of money if he agreed to keep his mouth shut. "With how new the technology is we've been trying to get all the bugs out, but we still have gotten there quite yet," he said before he held the device up towards Shirou and asked "would you mind?"

With a weary nod Shirou complied and blew into the device only for the same chirping sounds to be heard again. The same thing happened again and then again. On the third time the man narrowed his eyes and gave Shirou a not so friendly look. Shirou suddenly felt very uncomfortable and let his mind wander. Thoughts like, could Clock tower have somehow contacted M.B.I and made them put his name on some kind of watch list? As unlikely as it was considering how not so tech savvy they were there was always the unlikely possibility. With his hand under the table he was preparing to grasp sword that wasn't their in-case things went south.

With an unprofessional frustrated grunt the man spoke. "I'm terribly sorry, but this has never happened before." He said as he quickly scratched his head in frustration before punching a few buttons on the damned device. "I'm going to have to call someone from M.B.I down here to clear this matter up. This may take a while so again I'm terribly sorry." With a quick bow the manager quickly left the room to do whatever it was he had to do.

Frowning Shirou could only nod as he relaxed in his chair and brought his hand out from under the table. He always could trace some swords and fight his way out if he wanted to, but then again that probably wasn't a good idea. Leaning back in his chair he decided to think out loud since he was alone. "Why is it always me," with a frown he closed his eyes and resumed speaking to himself. "I can already imagine what Rin would say, it would probably be on the lines of," clearing his throat he began speaking in an exaggerated higher pitched voice trying to resemble Rin's condescending, chastising, and all around superior I'm better then you voice, "do you know how much problems you cause me Shirou, why am I the one that always has to fix your mess!" returning to his normal voice, " Or maybe she would say, why did I ever choose such an idiot as an apprentice, cant you do anything or go anywhere without attracting trouble, your just so infuriating, sometimes you make me want to gandr your ass!" with a blank look he paused and laid the right side of his face down on the cold metal table. "The scary thing is that she probably would say something like. She really is an annoying and spunky little ponytailed magus. Her tsundere thing doesn't help much either," mumbled Shirou as he rubbed his chest as if trying to rub away some phantom pain of a gandr.

Fortunately the attendants were kind enough to retrieve his luggage for him and bring him a few in house dinner menus. After a cheap steak dinner he found himself with nothing to do but flip through old magazines off to the side of the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good two hours, maybe three hours later until Shirou heard footsteps outside. As Shirou rummaged through some Shonen Jump magazines he suddenly stiffened and his posture became erect. His eyes narrowed as his own personal way of sensing magic went off. He could smell it, an overwhelmingly sweet honey like smell it wasn't particularly unpleasant but it was just ridiculously overpowering. Shirou had to suppress gagging after getting the scent, but that's not what put him on edge. What worried him was the second smell, a scent he was all too familiar with…blood, and a lot of it, it was almost as if it were dipped in blood and then dipped in honey in hopes of covering it up. Whatever the creature coming for him was he didn't know, but Shirou did know that it was powerful, and judging from how strong its scent was he knew it was on whole other level in terms of strength. As the creature came closer its scent gradually increased and he couldn't figure out whom or what his enemy was, and that worried him.

Rin had always been amazed by his sensitivity when it came to magic. She had never forgotten the ease with which he had hunted down the sigils that Rider had placed over there school when she had been seeking to activate her phantasm. When he had been officially apprenticed to her she had made it one of the points she had evaluated him on. All mages had a certain sensitivity to other magic being cast nearby, though the sensitivity was made known in different ways. Some magi might experience it as a sound, or a taste, or even a physical sensation. For Shirou it was always scent, and after some experimentation Rin had finally had to shake her head in disbelief and announce in that teasing tone of hers that he was probably half bloodhound. The range and accuracy with which he could pick up on nearby magic was bordering on the unreal according to his tiny magi friend.

As the creature came closer Shirou began getting used to the scent to the point it was bearable. Slowly he narrowed his eyes and quietly uttered "What the hell are you?"

The only creatures Shirou had ever smelled that possessed such a strong scent were servants during the grail war, elementals, and dead apostles. Could this be some other phantasmal creature? Phantasmal creatures are non human magical creatures. Essentially elementals, servants, and dead apostles would also be classified under phantasmal creatures,technically though servants would fall under divine Spirits. As far as phantasmal creatures go there are three classes consisting of monstrous beasts, phantasmal beasts, and divine beasts. Essentially magical creatures grow stronger with age and only those who are a thousand years old or older are called phantasmal and divine beasts. These creatures hold such immense power that they are utterly beyond being killed let alone harmed or sealed through any form of magecraft. These creatures' very existence and abilities are true magic in every sense of the word and they are on par with the five modern magic's. Fortunately though they no longer exist on earth and all have migrated to the land of the fairies where they can live forever in peace without worrying about humans interfering with them. The last divine beast was documented to have left five hundred years ago. However there are a few magical creatures that are the exception to the rule being dead apostles, a hand full of elementals, and whatever Demon Lords and members of the true race also known as Shinso still exist on earth.

Quickly Shirou shook his head free of his thoughts and sat in a position best suited to quickly attacking if need be.

When the door to his little room opened, Shirou was somehow not surprised when the creature was revealed to be female.

She was tall, for a Japanese woman at least. He was still taller than her by a good two inches, which would make her about 5ft 10in. Her hair, while long and pulled into a ponytail, wasn't the typical shade that would be found in Japan though. It was light, but not shaded. It looked more like she was going prematurely gray. If he didn't know she wasn't human he would have suspected it of being dyed. She was wearing what looked like an extremely abbreviated kimono, reaching only to her upper thighs and bordering on indecently high. She had on long black socks that closed nearly to the hem of the rest of her outfit but leaving a rather appealing absolute zone in there as well. On her shoulders rested a long grey coat, though she hadn't apparently bothered to put her arms through the sleeves and instead chose to wear it like a cape of some type.

The most defining feature of hers though, at least in Shirou's eyes, was the fact that she was carrying a long sword, nearly five feet of long steel, sheathed at her side, and she was smiling while she did so. It wasn't a particularly threatening smile. Instead, it seemed benevolent, almost cheerful. The smile crinkled her eyes till they were merely slits, and she beamed at him when she entered the room.

With the scent of blood hanging in the air so thick, he was surprised the walls hadn't started bleeding. His eyes tracked her as she moved to the corner to perch herself idly.

Whatever the hell she was, she wasn't human. And for all her smiles, she was definitely not friendly either. Shirou's mind began racing as he tried to figure the best way to defend himself against her if she chose to attack, as well as the best way to kill her while doing so.

He almost didn't notice the second figure that was following the inhuman thing into his small room. They were also female, and whoever they were they were at least human. A bit shorter than the first female to enter, this woman had a lab coat that was being worn properly on, not like the coat of whatever it was standing in the corner. Beneath it were black pants, button up shirt, and tie combo that could be found on any office worker in the city. She looked like any other middle aged career woman that could be found in any office in Tokyo. The most noticeable things about her was the fact that around her neck was a lanyard holding an MBI identification card, and the fact that her hair was snow white.

Just like the thing that had entered before her, if the situation were any different Shirou would have suspected the hair to be dyed, but instead it just seemed natural on her. He couldn't make out any change in color towards the roots, and he doubted that anyone as professionally dressed as the woman glancing casually down at the clipboard in her hand would just go out and dye their hair for fun.

Strangely enough, it was the MBI identification that caused Shirou to let out the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. Shirou was almost positive that the Clock Tower didn't have any fingers in MBI, not yet anyway. For the most part Clock Tower was old money, and rather stuck on their aristocratic image. It didn't seem likely that they would have the foresight to try and get in on what they would consider an upstart organization like MBI. Old money always looked down on new money. It would probably take a generation or two before the wannabe aristocrats would deign to even talk to an organization which was developed in only a two decade time period regardless of how profitable the organization was.

"Are you the ones here to diagnose the mechanical error?"Shirou spoke up, keeping his voice polite as he did so and trying very hard not to sweat. Regardless of whether or not they were associated with the Clock Tower, whatever it was that was standing in the corner was definitely not human and most certainly not benign, not with his magical sensitivity reeking of blood anyway. The only other creature he had ever come across that had smelt so strongly of the life fluid had been the Fifth Grail War's Rider, and she hadn't exactly been a shining example of benevolence and compassion.

"Cut the crap," the white haired woman said, snorting as she did so. "Who are you and what were you trying to pull with this little stunt?" She pulled the chair opposite me away from the table and plunked herself down without hesitation and began pinking away at the machine without giving me a second glance.

"What?" Shirou countered obviously not expecting that response. Really he would have expected her to be a little more apologetic since it was her companies malfunctioning equipment.

"I said, 'Cut the crap'," the white haired woman repeated, her tone dry and disdainful. "I want to know who you are, who you're working for, and just what the hell you thought this little stunt would have gotten you. Now," she looked up to give me a glare that would have been frightening if Rin and Saber hadn't both been much better at it then her, "are you going to cooperate or not?"

He looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out just what the hell she was talking about, before cocking his head to the side. Alright, if that's the way she wants it to go. She sounded more annoyed by having to waste her time coming out her than anything else. Well, if she wanted annoyed for having her time wasted, she wasn't the one who had spent bordering on four hours stuck in an airport due to a mechanical error.

"My name is Shirou Emiya," he told her in a flat tone. "Right now I'm unemployed. And so far the only thing this stunt has gotten me is a headache, a second rate steak, and massive inconvenience due to the fact that your little machine is a piece of junk. What I want now is for you to hurry up and figure out what the hell is wrong with it so I can get on with the rest of my day before it's completely wasted."

The thing in the corner snorted, and looked genuinely amused by his response if the smile was anything to judge by. The white haired woman also snorted, though her humor seemed laced with a great deal more cynicism. "Right," she drawled, still typing away at the computer, before she paused and her eyes narrowed at whatever it was she had managed to uncover. The look she sent him a second later lacked her earlier almost sardonic tone. "I don't know who you are, or how you managed to find this flaw, but I'm going to enjoy having Karasuba get those answers out of you," she growled at him. The thing in the corner, whose name Shirou now assumed to be Karasuba, widened her smile and put her hands on the hilt of the blade she was carrying.

"And I'm sure I'll enjoy getting them, Assistant Director Takami," the gray haired female said, her voice jovial and pleasant to hear. Well, it would have been pleasant if it hadn't been accented by the soft whisper of drawn steel. Shirou had only a moment to focus his attention on her before she moved. With a motion that would have made Saber raise an eyebrow at its speed the sword in her hand flashed and a portion of a second later he felt the kiss of steel on my throat.

For a moment Shirou sat still, his eyes flickering to the thing in black as she casually sauntered behind him, keeping the blade steady as she did so. When the thing, Karasuba, finally left his field of vision he focused his attention back on the white haired lady in front of him and sighed. The movement caused the flesh at his throat to move against the blade being held there, and he suddenly understood why so many people throughout the world preferred straight razors. That portion of his skin had probably just received the smoothest shave it ever would. He leaned backwards in his chair and folded his arms with another sigh.

"Did you just pull a sword on me in a public place because your stupid machine is malfunctioning?" Shirou asked, though the question was mostly rhetorical. The blade at his throat followed his movement as the thing behind him kept it against his neck despite his movement. The white haired woman in front of him raised an eyebrow, her expression still angry but apparently taking in his nonchalance at the situation as well.

"If you're still trying to convince me that you're some kind of innocent bystander and not an attempted infiltration plot by a foreign country or one of our competitors than ignoring death threats isn't the smartest way to go about it," she informed me with a scowl.

"It's not the first time I've had a blade pulled on me," he informed her, "I've even got a few scars from some of them. Legacy of a misspent youth I guess." Despite the flippancy that Shirou was displaying it was taking everything he had to keep from sweating. Given the position of the female behind him it was unlikely that she'd have the torque or the angle to give him a beheading blow, and if she tried to cut his throat, well, she'd be surprised at just how hard that could be. Even back before he had started getting serious training from Rin on how to develop his magecraft he had been far tougher than he had any right to be. Even if the blade managed to open a vein he had ways to get around that. The problem was exactly just what the thing behind him was. Shirou knew it wasn't human and that it was probably stronger than a normal woman her size, but the question was just how much stronger? "Hurry up and start your interrogation so I can prove myself innocent and collect a nice fat check of hush money from you afterwards."

The thing behind me snorted in amusement. "Well well," she drawled. "It looks like someone's rather sure of themselves." Judging from the tone of her words it sounded like she was actually enjoying seeing someone she was holding a sword against back talking. Given how strong the scent of blood from her was he had the impression that she was more used to people begging or screaming.

The white haired woman didn't seem anywhere near as amused by his confidence. "Name?" she snapped, pulling a compact little laptop from somewhere beneath her lab coat. It was a thin looking piece of electronics, one of the newer ones that had started to become more and more available as technology advanced. It seemed to consist of nothing more than a touch screen. Judging by the speed of the white haired woman's fingers as they moved across it the woman was well versed in its usage.

"Shirou Emiya," he answered without elaboration.

"Reasons for coming here."

"Just felt like stopping in Tokyo before going home to Fuyuki city," Shirou didn't miss the involuntary flinch she made when he said that.

"Reasons for prior departure?"

"I left to attended school in London."

"Why the need to suddenly leave."

"There were," taking a brief pause Shirou chose his words carefully. "Complications that the school couldn't ignore making it so leaving on my own was the best idea."

"It says here you were adopted making Emiya an assumed name?"

"Yes."

"When and why where you adopted," Takami asked while still looking down at the screen.

Shirou couldn't help but frown; seriously this wasn't any of her business. "Well there was a fire," she twitched again "in Fuyuki city and all I remember was wandering the burning streets as I saw hundreds of bodies on fire." Hearing that Takami averted her gaze to the side and had a solemn look o her face, well what do you know apparently she does have a heart.

"Ah, poor thing," the thing behind him cut in, her voice still sounding more amused than her words would indicate. Both Shirou and his white haired interrogator ignored her.

"Name of parents," Shirou couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at the line of questioning she decided to take. Asking about his parents wasn't exactly a good way to figure out he was a spy…unless she somehow new Kiritsugu was an assassin then maybe she was on the right track.

"Biological or adopted."

"Adopted."

"Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Biological Family name."

At this Shirou could only shrug "sorry but I don't remember."

For the first time since the interrogation started she seemed at a loss for words.

"You expect us to believe you don't remember your own name?" the thing behind him asked, sounding like she found the idea that they would believe him to be even more incredulous then his response itself was.

For the first time since she put a blade to his throat he turned to face her. Shirou could feel his flesh drag against the edge of her sword lightly as he glared at the laughing face behind him. "I was five years old when they died in the fire. I was in the hospital for my own injuries for weeks after wards, and I was lucky enough to be adopted immediately afterwards. I don't remember anything about the time before that, something the therapists at the hospital assured me was quite normal after that level of trauma. Is it that hard to believe that I would forget?"

Shirou had meant the words to be a chastisement, but instead the grinning face remained unchanged. "Hmmm," she drawled. "I suppose if you put it that way," she allowed as though she were a queen deigning me with a pardon for some minor misdemeanor that would have otherwise resulted in his beheading. From the way she was holding the sword against his neck the comparison might not have been that far off. Shirou scowled at her before sitting back in his seat to face the white haired woman again.

The scowl that the woman had been wearing since she had first read his reading on the stupid machine that had gotten him into this mess was still there, but now it was much smaller. Rather than glare at him she seemed to be studying him intensely.

"Where was the location of the fire again?" she asked, speaking much slower then she had been earlier as she focused on my face.

"Fuyuki City," he told her, settling in for more invasive questioning.

"What was your address during the incident?" she dug deeper, her fingers darting over the board in front of her even faster now, though her eyes only barely flickered down to it as though she could only just bring herself to stop studying my face.

"I don't remember," he admitted honestly. "I know it was only a block from ground zero where the fire started." Her eyes darted down to the screen and she typed furiously for a few moments. Finally she seemed to find exactly what it was she was looking for, and her face unexpectedly began to pale as she froze in her seat.

Shirou waited for her next question, and waited, and waited. Finally the thing holding a sword to his throat spoke up. "Takami?" she asked, sounding curious instead of just amused.

The white haired woman, Takami he supposed, seemed to wake up and glanced over at the thing, Karasuba, in response to her question. Takami's eyes seemed to widen as they locked on to the blade still resting at my throat. "Enough, Karasuba," she said suddenly, and he felt the blade saw against him as the thing behind him shifted in what he assumed was a surprise at the tone of her superior.

"Oh? So I won't be killing him after all?" Karasuba asked, sounding disappointed at the thought of not being able to open my throat.

"Looks that way," Shirou told her, his voice entirely too smug. "Since it seems that this whole little screw up has finally been revealed as not my fault, when they start talking about the hush money to keep me from mentioning how a corporation threatened to kill an innocent man because of their own equipment's failure, part of the compensation I'm gonna demand is that you apologize and beg for forgiveness while sitting seiza position." A bit vindictive of him, he was sure, but you don't make it through living two years with Rin Touhsaka without picking up a little of that.

The sword next to his throat stilled for a moment, and then the thing behind him began to laugh as the blade was finally taken from his neck. "Well," Karasuba murmured as she walked into his line of sight, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she smiled at him. "Aren't you a brave one?"

"So I've been told," Shirou returned. Actually, the phrase 'suicidal' is more usually thrown around when describing his willingness to confront danger, but he didn't think that would be an appropriate thing to mention in such company. "So have you figured out what the problem with the machine is yet? I would like to be able to get a hotel and some sleep, preferably before its tomorrow morning." All this drama aside, he still had to figure out just what he was going to do in order to stay one step ahead of Clock Tower. The fact that they didn't know exactly what his reality marble was or anything about his mysteries made him an even more desirable specimen.

"Would you please breathe into the apparatus one more time for confirmation?" Takami said instead, still staring at me with a pale expression on her face. With a sigh he leaned in and did so. Once more, just like before he was greeted with the chirping noise the machine emitted. The white haired woman let out another shaky breath as it did so.

"Can I go now?" he asked, tired from this whole escapade and eager to get on with my life.

"Not…" the woman started, and then paused, swallowing as she continued to stare at him, her face now nearly as pale as her hair."Not precisely. Shirou was it?" she said sounding a bit hesitant.

Shirou frowned at the informal way she addressed him. If she was about to start apologizing and trying to bribe him he would expect her to be a little more polite. "Yes, that's my name," he answered her, studying her carefully in response.

"Well, Shirou," she began, licking her lips as though her mouth was dry. "We've never encountered an error like this before, which was part of the reason that I was called down here. You see, this machine analyzes microscopic traces of dead cells or exhaled saliva in order to analyze the DNA of the tester and compare it to a set database," she began, speaking slowly and carefully as she did so.

"So I've been told. So precisely why was it going off for me? Was it just a false read?" he asked. He didn't really care for the specifics of it, but if they thought he was some kind of international criminal then he supposed it would make sense that the lady in front of him would have brought some muscle like the thing that had once more resumed her post in the corner. Though that made Shirou wonder just how a company like MBI had managed to get something inhuman like that Karasuba to work for them.

"Not precisely," Takami hemmed, sounding nervous. "You see, when you were tested you ended up reading as a partial match for two different people on the database."

"Partial match?" he asked, now feeling confused. Shirou supposed that something like that would be odd enough for the airline to warrant them calling in tech support.

"Yes," Takami admitted, glancing at the result screen on the machine that was rapidly becoming the bane of my existence. "It seems that you read close enough to two individuals that it couldn't rightly determine if you were either one."

"My DNA was close enough to…." he got out, before than long distant memories of biology class in high school suddenly sprang to mind. He nearly jumped out of his seat, both his hands slamming onto the table with a loud noise. Takami flinched at the sudden noise and Karasuba's hand drifted towards the hilt of her sword once more as she eyed him speculatively. "Wait," he managed to get out in a strangled tone. "Wait. Partial matches? You mean….?"

"Yes," Takami admitted, sounding a little sheepish. "It seems as though the machine just inadvertently performed a paternity/maternity test."

Shirou gaped at her. No way. That was impossible. His parents, his biological parents and his adopted father as well, were dead. They died in a fire years ago, during the horrible last moments of the Fourth Grail War, and a few years after that from injuries received in the same war his adopted Father passed on as well. He didn't remember his biological family. Honestly, He didn't care to remember them for that matter. He was an Emiya, the only parent he needs is Kiritsugu, the man who taught him more about how to live his life then he honestly could believe anyone else in the world could, regardless of whether or not they were partial donators of his genetic code.

Hold on a second. The database he was being compared to…

He groaned, sinking back into my seat. "So what, both my biological parents were international criminals?" he managed to get out, rubbing my forehead as he did so. That's great. That's just great. Karasuba seemed to think that the situation was every bit as amusing as he found it ridiculous. She had one hand up to cover her mouth as her body shook slightly with repressed laughter.

"That's," Takami began, and swallowed hard, still staring at him, "that's not entirely accurate." He glanced up at her, studying her carefully. She sounded hesitant, as though she knew something else and was too nervous to come out and say it. He said nothing and simply braced himself for whatever shock he was about to get. "You see," the white haired woman continued, "since this was unofficially nothing more than a testing ground for the viability of the machine as a future safety device, the database for international criminals wasn't the only one in its memory. The machine was originally developed at MBI, and many of the scientists there were used as test subjects while it was being developed. Since the machine is still in the experimental phase during this trial period, it still had the MBI scientist database loaded in it."

For a long second he was simply unable to process precisely what that little tidbit of information truly meant. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and if he hadn't already been sitting he would have been after-wards as he felt the strength flow out of his legs in shock.

"What?" was the only thing he could manage to get out, gaping at Takami and feeling the blood drain out of his face. He must have been as pale as she was at this point.

"Your parents are alive," the white haired woman said carefully. "And they're working for MBI."

Despite the clarity of the words, he still couldn't bring himself to completely understand them. his biological parents, the man and the woman responsible for conceiving and birthing him, the long forgotten entities of his past that were in some way responsible for him being alive were also alive.

"Who are they?" he heard himself asking as he struggled to keep the world around him from spinning. This, this was unreal. Who ever heard of something as crazy as this happening? Learning that something he had accepted his entire life as fact was in truth not? That thanks to a computer error in an airport and an improbable, no incredible, series of coincidences he was suddenly confronted by the fact that he wasn't really an orphan? That was like one of those insane rumors someone might read about in a newspaper about a child that was put up for adoption finding their real parents in line at a coffee shop, or two babies that were accidentally switched in their cradles at a hospital ended up being next door neighbors.

Takami took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and then closed it with an audible swallow. She tried again, and still couldn't manage to get anything out. Finally she simply took out her cell phone, pressed a button on it, glanced at the screen, and then held it out to him.

It took him a moment to comprehend what he was looking at. The woman in the picture was probably Takami, though apparently at a much younger age. In the picture her hair was still mostly black but liberally streaked with white. It looked like she had some kind of condition that resulted in early graying or something. There were two children being snuggled in the younger Takami's arms. One was an infant, presumably a girl from the pink blanket covered in cute little princess print. The other was a very young boy, perhaps four or five years old, with light auburn hair. He was smiling up at the camera, snuggled against Takami, probably her son…wait a minute!

"You don't mean…" he gaped at the pale woman who suddenly looked a lot less intimidating and genuinely scared.

"You had the chicken pox," the woman said, her voice soft and on the edge of breaking into tears by the sound of it. "I was worried that Yukari was too young to catch them, so you were going to stay with your grandmother for a week or two while you got over them while I kept an eye on Yukari. Then," she broke off, her voice hitching and she paused, apparently mastering herself, " then I got word from the city officials about the fire. I had every hospital in a two hundred mile radius checking for your name among them, but there was nothing. And my mother's house was so close to the center of the fire that I, I thought…" She trailed off; taking a gulp and closing her eyes as painful memories that she had probably long thought were done and gone were no doubt once more made fresh in her mind.

"But," he managed to get out, "but if you were looking for me why didn't you find me? I gave my name, shouldn't they have found me?"

In the corner Karasaba was alternating between looking back and forth between him and the white haired woman, his mother he thought to himself in disbelief, and looked like she was one step away from bursting out into laughter. She had both her arms wrapped around her stomach and was shaking as she tried to keep herself from bursting out into guffaws. He was suddenly inexplicably angry with the thing in the corner. Here he was, having one of the greatest foundations of his life ripped out from underneath him and she was treating it like a joke. Takami didn't seem to notice, and shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"Shirou isn't your name," she told him, and he gaped again.

"What?"

"That was back when my hair was first beginning to go white," she held a lock of her hair out as though in explanation and he glanced once more at the picture where she still had mostly black hair. "I use to spend hours in the mirror trying to find if there were any new white hairs, and you use to think it was a game. You would help and whenever you found a new hair you would start yelling, 'White! White!' You had so much fun with it that I started calling you 'Shiro-chan'."

"But I don't spell my name with the character for 'white'," he pointed out, though it was a useless attempt to defend his apparently false name. "I use the characters for 'professional' and 'department'."

Takami shook her head in response. "You were five back then. You were still learning hiragana and katakana, much less kanji. When you were found they probably asked your name, and you told them your nickname instead." She closed her eyes again and started to take deep breaths, no doubt running through her mind at the insanity of the situation. How many years must his death have haunted her? And now to find out that he was alive, and that the only reason why she hadn't found him was because of a nickname?

In the corner it looked like this latest revelation was driving Karasuba even further into the depths of hilarity and that overwhelming surge of anger towards her grew hotter because of it. Nearby were the remains of the steak dinner he had been served, and without realizing what he was doing he found the steak knife in his hand. With a trace of magic he used Alteration on it, the step between Gradation Air and Reinforcement on the scale of transformation magecraft. Using Alteration allowed the magi to add a property or effect to an item that would normally not have to it. With the small spell the otherwise unremarkable cutlery in his hand obtained a new degree of keenness that it would probably never have been able to obtain through any amount of sharpening.

And then he threw it.

Takami didn't notice his action, her eyes still shut as she no doubt recalled what it was like when she had thought he had died, and Karasuba was apparently so wrapped up in finding humor in the scene before that she nearly missed it, but the female thing in the corner caught his movement half way through. She tensed, her eyes widening in sudden concentration, but didn't move as the knife he had thrown at the wall next to her head struck the bricks there. If it had been a normal knife it would have probably have bounced off, but with its unnatural keenness his impromptu projectile sank up to its hilt instead.

It certainly stopped her laughing. Instead, she now turned to study him her normally half lidded eyes completely open and her hand resting on her sword's hilt. This entire meeting she had been regarding him as nothing more than an interesting specimen, one that she might have to kill, but was no real threat to her at all despite the apparent flippancy with which he treated her and her sword even when it had been at his throat. Now it appeared as though she realized that maybe his confidence had been more than simple arrogance.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but at least it shut her up so that he could focus on the fact that apparently his whole life had been altered by the fact that he had had the chicken pox in the wrong place and had told a paramedic his childhood nickname rather than his real one.

As Karasuba lifted one hand away from her blade to slowly pull the knife he had thrown at her out of the concrete he realized something.

"So what was my real name?" he asked, staring at the woman who was apparently his mother as she opened her eyes to look at him again.

"Minato Sahashi," she told him. Shirou's eyes narrowed. Minato Sahashi. It didn't ring any bells, but it wasn't a completely strange set of syllables. Instead it seemed to hum familiarly in his head, like a secret he had long ago forgotten, which wasn't far from the truth considering it was a secret that he had long ago forgotten.

"This," he finally managed to get out after a long moment of silence. "This is unreal." Across from him Takami could do nothing more than nod her head in agreement as the two of them stared at each other awkwardly. As the silence grew longer and more awkward I had to keep himself from fidgeting. What on earth are you supposed to do after discovering that everything you thought you knew about yourself was in fact wrong and you were suddenly confronted with a mother that you had always thought long dead? Takami seemed to be facing a similar dilemma.

Finally, he broke the silence. "So," he began awkwardly. "I have a sister?"

"Yes," the white haired woman nodded her head, apparently glad that he had taken the initiative. "Yukari. She's eighteen now. And you're about twenty, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm nineteen by the way."

Relaxing slightly as she grew more comfortable with the thought that the person sitting in front of her was really her long lost son, her expression grew suspicions the way that it had when she had first seen the results of her machine's test and thought he had been some kind of saboteur. "What was that you mentioned about having been kicked out of school?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

As the two lost mother and son began to get reunited Karasuba just kept starring at Shirou with wide eyes as she looked back down at the knife and then back to him. Her eyes then took a predatory look and she allowed an equally predatory smirk to appear on her face before she disappeared.

Shirou still completely out of it suddenly found himself and the chair he was sitting on fall backwards and when he regained his bearings he found himself with both arms pinned above his head by one hand and another hand around his collar pulling him up a few inches. His eyes narrowed as his vision refocused and he saw that he was being straddled and pinned into place by the creature named Karasuba.

"Karasuba what the hell are you doing!" shouted out Takami in a panic as she abruptly stood up. After all she didn't want to see her long lost son die after just meeting him.

Ignoring Takami completely, Karasuba looked down at Shirou with an insane smile and fully opened eyes and spoke loud enough for both occupants to hear her, "I don't know how you did it and I don't really care," she then leaned in close enough for her nose to touch his "but somehow I sensed it, for a split second it was there. Even if it was weak," now fully grinning like a homicidal maniac she whispered "you have the same energy as a sekirei."

Fortunately for Shirou Takami completely missed what Karasuba whispered because of her panicked state, thinking your long lost son was about to die would do that to you after all.

Shirou for his part was panicking as well, not once had some one ever manhandled him so easily or caught him completely of guard before…well maybe that wasn't entirely true, although that was probably due to the news that he was starring at his supposedly dead mother. Still though this thing shouldn't have been able to overpower him so easily and pin him down. True he wasn't reinforcing himself yet, but even without reinforcement he was a lot stronger then a normal man. Then as she leaned in he just grew more nervous and at the mention of "same energy" he began to sweat. Wait, did she just say she was a sekirei?

"You're an interesting little monkey, I just met you and it seems I'm already reacting to you. Well if I really do need something as weak as an Ashikabi then is suppose I might as well have one that can prove to be amusing," and with that Karasuba began to slowly close the distance between the two.

Finally registering what Karasuba was about to do Takami's eyes snapped wide open and she shouted "WAIT KARASUBA DON'T DO IIIIIIIIIT," but it was too late.

When the creature called Karasuba roughly smashed her lips against Shirou's and then forced her tongue in his mouth he couldn't help but look at the blushing face of his would be killer as she closed her eyes and forced herself on him, and in front of his mother no less! However that's not what had his full attention, Shirou's eyes narrowed as he saw a pair of pitch black translucent bird like wings suddenly sprout out of the back of the female that was savagely kissing him. What had him even more worried and also a tad curious was the fact that she somehow absorbed a small portion of his prana.

When she finally released Shirou's lips her eyes were closed and she had the same playful smirk on her face that she was sporting when she first came in.

"Forever and ever, let's watch this world burn together my new Ashikabi."

All Takami could do was fall in her chair, close her eyes, take a deep breath, and then exhale before saying one word "fuck."

END CHAPTER

Review and tell me what you think, and I'm also open to suggestions on what sekirei Shirou should have.


	2. Chapter 2

_Internal monologue_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- scene break

_**AUTHOR NOTE-**_The first chapter did better than I thought it would, thank you all for leaving a review! I would also like to say that if any one feels the need to compare this story to In Flight, please don't. I want to write a good story and I will do my very best to deliver one, but I highly doubt this will be as good as In Flight. So, as I said earlier _try _not to compare the two stories. Lastly, please don't send me a review describing how my story doesn't compare to In flight.

**Previously on An Honorable Master **

When the creature called Karasuba roughly smashed her lips against Shirou's and then forced her tongue in his mouth he couldn't help but look at the blushing face of his would be killer as she closed her eyes and forced herself on him, and in front of his mother no less! However that's not what had his full attention, Shirou's eyes narrowed as he saw a pair of pitch black translucent bird like wings suddenly sprout out of the back of the female that was savagely kissing him. What had him even more worried and also a tad curious was the fact that she somehow absorbed a small portion of his prana.

When she finally released Shirou's lips her eyes were closed and she had the same playful smirk on her face that she was sporting when she first came in.

"Forever and ever, let's watch this world burn together my new Ashikabi."

All Takami could do was fall in her chair, close her eyes, take a deep breath, and then exhale before saying one word "fuck."

**Chapter 2: Introduction to the Sekirei plan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
><strong>

After Takami's statement no one moved or said anything. That is until Karasuba leisurely stood up and walked over to the door. Before leaving she turned her head slightly to look at a stunned Shirou with her patented playful smile. "Well since were done here I'll be leaving. I have some things to take care of now that I have an Ashikabi, see you soon Min-chan…very soon."

Before she could open the door she quickly tilted her head to the right to avoid the attack she sensed coming. With a loud "thunk" her eyes quickly darted to the dinner fork that was now buried into the solid wood door to the point where you could no longer see the teeth. Looking at Shiro with half opened eyes she began to speak in an amused voice, "attacking your new Sekirei? That really hurts Min-chan."

The now standing ShiroU just narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't know what just happened nor do I know what a Sekirei is. Honestly though, I don't really care. What I do know is that _my_ _name_ is Shirou Emiya and I refuse to let you mock It." Shirou had killed because of his name and was forced to defend his life on more than one occasion because of it. The name Shirou Emiya had a rather…infamous reputation in the world of magi and more importantly it was the name his father gave him. Shirou Emiya was not just something as simple as a name to him, but it was who he was. He _was_ Shirou Emiya, son of the magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya and he was damn proud to be. There was no way he would let this…this type-Sekirei Karasuba mock that name.

Seeing what he just did Takami couldn't help but stare at him with dumfound expression. After all it wasn't every day you see someone throw a plain dinner fork with that kind of force, and especially not at Karasuba. Even with Minaka being as crazy as he was, made sure to tread lightly around the homicidal maniac that was Karasuba.

Not letting her smile leave her face she effortlessly plucked the previously used projectile from the door, "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir." Feeling as though she said everything that she needed to say she opened the door walked out. Closing the door behind her she couldn't help but let her smirk turn into a full blown smile as she walked down the corridor. Now holding up the plain looking fork to eye level she began to scan it over before putting it into her coat pocket. "Shiro Emiya huh…I have a feeling that you're going to show me some more interesting things," finishing up her private conversation she couldn't help but let out a dark snicker. "Show me just how special you are…my new cute little Ashikabi."

As Shiro watched the unknown creature leave he finally allowed himself to relax as he saw the door close behind her. Feeling completely exhausted he picked up the chair and just flopped down on it. Looking at Takami with a not so friendly expression he decided to get the ball rolling.

"What the hell just happened and what were those wings of light? Why did she kiss me, and what did she mean by forever and ever!" His questions may have come out harsher then he meant, but he didn't care. All Shirou wanted were answers and he wanted them now.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Takami was trying to figure out the best way to tell her new found son that he just became a part of a mad man's game.

'Well you see Minato."

"It's Shirou," he corrected her calmly.

"Right…sorry, well this is going to sound crazy."

"I've heard some pretty crazy things before; I think I can handle it," Shirou couldn't help but become more suspicious as he watched Takami take a pause. That couldn't be a good sign.

"That woman you just saw actually isn't human. She's actually something called a Sekirei and well, you've just become her partner for the Sekirei plan," spoke Takami not looking particularly comfortable with the situation.

"What do you mean I've become her partner?" Shirou couldn't help but start to worry; he really didn't like the sound of that. The last time a non human entity became his partner for some kind of plan was Saber during the Holy Grail war and that wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

With a sigh Takami could only frown as she looked at him, "you might as well get comfortable Shirou; this…this is going to take a little while to explain.

After listening to everything Takami had to say Shirou couldn't help but put his head back and cover his face with his right hand before letting out groan. This was not good…definitely not good. He needed to keep a low profile and stay under clock towers radar, but how was he supposed to do that when he was a part of yet _another_ secret war. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

"So let me see if I understand this correctly," said Shirou as he put his hands on the table and looked Takami straight in the eyes. "You're telling me that I've just been bonded both physically, mentally, and to some degree spiritually to an alien creature called a Sekirei and that these Sekirei have supernatural powers. Making matters even worse these Sekirei are part of something called the Sekirei plan where they have to fight until only one Sekirei is left. Did I miss anything?" Shirou said with frown as he leveled a blank stare on an uncomfortable Takami.

"Well you forgot the part where you're now called an Ashikabi and that if you say anything M.B.I will retaliate against you with its full power," Takami couldn't help but give him a solemn look. Being responsible for telling her son that her company would hunt him down if he said anything about the Sekirei plan wasn't the best way to renew their relationship.

"Why is it always me," Shirou let out with a sigh. Seriously, staying under Clock Towers radar was going to be hard enough, but now he had to worry about an upstart company like M.B.I too! Regaining his composure Shirou Figured if he was stuck in this Sekirei plan he might as well know everything he could, he really didn't like jumping into things blind. He especially wanted to know what the prize was. The prize for the last secret war he was in had the power to destroy the world, who knows what crazy prize M.B.I was going to give.

"So when does the plan start."

"Actually you're in luck; the plan is still in the first stage which would give you more than enough time to wing some more Sekirei. Since your already apart of the plan you might as well wing as many as you can, seeing as how you've already winged one of the strongest your power as an Ashikabi will most likely draw in a lot of Sekirei," she couldn't help but smirk at that. "I hope your prepared Shirou, you're going to have quite few pretty young women fighting for you attention.

Ignoring her comment about being the possible center of attention for female aliens he got straight to the point that mattered, "wait, you're saying one Ashikabi can have more than one partner?" that's one huge difference between this plan and the grail war Shirou thought. That would definitely give an advantage to someone with a large amount of Sekirei. Speaking about the number Sekirei just how many were there? "Takami how many Sekirei are there total?" It was always good to know how many possible enemies you have.

"There are one hundred and eight Sekirei, but since an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei that makes the number of Ashikabi unknown since there are still quite a few un-winged Sekirei left."

"Is it normal for an Ashikabi to have more than one Sekirei?" Shirou knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he wanted to know as much as he possibly could. You could never be too well informed when you're in a battle for your life.

Hearing her son ask all these questions Takami couldn't help but feel a little proud. Apparently her son wasn't stupid and understood the value of information, which was good. After all, ignorance was never something to be proud of. "It may be unusual for an Ashikabi to have more then one Sekirei but it's not impossible. You'll most likely see Ashikabi with one or two Sekirei; however there will probably be a few powerful Ashikabi that have three plus Sekirei."

Having all his questions about the Sekirei plan answered Shirou couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He almost felt like he was back in the grail war listening to Rin explain the rules to him again. Then Shirou thought of two more questions he wanted answered before he called it a day and left. Seeing as how he had Takami here to explain everything to him he might as well take advantage of that.

"I have two more questions, what is the prize for the winner and will the bond between a Sekirei and Ashikabi be broken once the plan is over," Shirou really hoped Takami would say yes to his second question. Shirou couldn't even imagine telling Saber they were stuck with an alien that had bonded to him and that she was most likely some kind of mass murderer given her scent.

Giving him a strange look Takami couldn't help but wonder why he would ask that. Normally if a person were to be in a situation where a pretty girl kissed them and said forever and ever they wouldn't be thinking about their bond being broken any time soon. Even if that bond was with that psychopath Karasuba, at least Shirou would be safe with her as his Sekirei though.

"Well first off only Minaka the C.E.O of M.B.I knows what the prize is, but more importantly Shirou, I'm not sure if you fully understand what it means to wing a Sekirei," Takami said carefully.

Shirou just raised an eyebrow at her statement. He was sure he had a good understanding of what he had been dragged into after having all his questions answered, so what could he be missing?

"Didn't you say that winging a Sekirei is just a way for them to participate in the Sekirei plan as well as a necessity for them to stabilize their power and unlock their full potential?"

"Well that is true but that's only part of what winging a Sekirei entails. The truth is that when a Sekirei comes into contact with a person that's most compatible with them their bodies have a physical reaction. This reaction basically tells them that this person is the one their meant to be with; that this special person is the one they will love as they put it forever and ever. You should also keep in mind that when you wing a Sekirei they will acknowledge you as their master and do anything you ask them in hopes that it will make you happy. The truth is that all the Sekirei really want to do is find someone they can love and who will return those feeling, though I'm not sure Karasuba is capable of loving anyone though." As Takami finished her explanation of what winging a Sekirei truly meant she noticed that all the color began to drain from Shirou's face. He was even beginning to tightly grip the edge of the table as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Shirou whispered "are you tr-rting to tell me that winging a Sekirei is actually some kind of," taking a moment to swallow Shirou finished his question. "That winging a Sekirei is actually some kind of alien m-ma-mating ritual."

Takami gave him a concerned look as she answered him "well I've never heard it described like that, but yeah that pretty much hits the mark Shirou," now Takami was really starting to get worried. Shirou had gone completely pale and was starting sweat. "Shirou you don't look so good," Takami said with real worry in her voice.

This was bad real bad, Shirou thought. having to participate in another war was one thing ,but to have been essentially mated to an alien creature through a powerful bond was something Shirou wasn't prepared for. Now to and icing on the cake he just found out his mother and father were alive and that his mother was the one explaining this to him. Then to finish the metaphorical cake off with a cherry on top in the form of being given a sealing designation by Clock Tower, which had forced him to run back to Japan was just all to the stress of all these life changing events happening over such a short period of time finally getting to Shirou, all he was able to say was "Saber is going to kill me," with that said Shirou passed out and fell out of his seat. The last thing he saw was Takami running over to him in a panic.

END CHAPTER (Review!)

_**READ PLEASE:**_ Now I know this chapter was short and not much happened, but I felt it was necessary in order for Shirou to fully understand the Sekirei plan and exactly what it meant to wing a Sekirei. I wanted Shirou to be well informed so he could understand his situation. I also did this because I am still thinking over the Sekirei I should give him. Before I start the next chapter I need to know which Sekirei I'm going to give him because that will be the deciding factor for the direction I take this story. So, once again I ask everyone to tell me which Sekirei Shirou should have and or how many. Keep in mind this is not a poll, but a way to help me narrow down which Sekirei I will give him. This may not be a poll and even though the final decision is mine if a lot of people tell me they want this Sekirei or that Sekirei to be with Shirou then I will most likely be inclined to make it happen. The list of Sekirei you can choose from is below and I ask again please tell me who you want. This will also be the last chapter I ask for everyone's input on what Sekirei everyone wants, so don't miss out on telling me who you would like to see Shirou with the most.

Saki (spy for MBI, uses an katana)

Taki

Yashima

Uzume

Tskiuimi

Yume (if Yume is picked then that would mean Musubi died when she was kidnapped)

Kusano

Matsu

Miya (if Miya is picked then she will still be part of the disciplinary squad and never have fallen for Takehito)

Musubi

Kazehana

Homura

Akitsu

Benitsubasa

Kaho (uses a naginata and is surprisingly strong appears in Sekirei chapter 124)

Toyotama(spear and boots Sekirei)

Go here to look up any Sekirei you are unfamiliar with .com/wiki/Category:Sekirei


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note**_-Well hello again every one, I would like to say that I am very happy and surprised with the response this story has gained. I would also like to say that I regret how long it took to get this chapter out, but at least it's long. My goal for future updates will be between a 1-2 weeks. Oh, and I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and voted so far, you really have helped me come to a decision. Though I still haven't decided on all the Sekirei I will give Shirou yet so if you still want to tell me who you want with an explanation as to why id be happy to read it. However, I will tell everyone one Sekirei I have chosen and that Sekirei is Akitsu because of the overwhelming amount of votes I received for her. Everyone who voted for her I suggest you pat yourself on the back because the difference of votes between her and the second highest voted Sekirei was a lot. Now on with the story, please read, enjoy, and most importantly review and tell me your thoughts, thank you.

**Previously on An Honorable Master **

_Swallowing the lump in his throat Shirou whispered "are you tr-rting to tell me that winging a Sekirei is actually some kind of," taking a moment to swallow Shirou finished his question. "That winging a Sekirei is actually some kind of alien m-ma-mating ritual." _

_Takami gave him a concerned look as she answered him "well I've never heard it described like that, but yeah that pretty much hits the mark Shirou," now Takami was really starting to get worried. Shirou had gone completely pale and was starting sweat. "Shirou you don't look so good," Takami said with real worry in her voice. _

"_Saber is going to kill me," with that said Shirou passed out and fell out of his seat. The last thing he saw was Takami running over to him in a panic._

**Chapter three: And They Call Me A Monster**

Groggily, Shirou began to open his eyes. Sitting up he noticed he was lying on a twin sized bed with two pillows. The bed sheets, pillows, and blanket were all a plain but clean matching white. Taking a look around the small private white room he noticed the only other furniture in the room were two matching dark brown nightstands on both sides of his bed.

Frowning, Shirou said to himself "Just how the he'll did I get here and better yet where is here anyway?" Shirou really didn't like his current predicament, waking up in an unknown place with no idea how you got there never was a good thing.

Feeling an itch in his arm he went to go scratch it only to feel something that wasn't supposed to be there. Looking down he noticed he had a needle in his arm that was hooked up to an IV drip. Wait, IV drip, white walls, plain twin size bed with white sheets, and huh...was he wearing a hospital gown? Then seeing a nurse walk in Shirou came to the conclusion that he was in a Hospital. The question was Just how the he'll did he get here though. All he could remember was talking with his mother about the Sekirei plan. Covering his face with his hand he let out groan. He had almost forgotten about those two important life changing details. Hearing the nurse call his name he tried to shake off his funk and see what she had to say. No doubt Takami brought him here, or maybe he should call her mother. Seeing her supposedly dead son pass out in front of her he could understand her panic.

"Good evening Emiya-San, director Takami will be happy to hear that you're awake."

Wait, did she say director Takami?

After writing something down on the clipboard attached to his bed the nurse quickly left the room.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only really ten minutes later, Takami came into the room,

"You know you really startled me there Shirou. You didn't seem like the type who would faint after hearing everything I had to say…even though it was a lot. However, when I brought you to the hospital I can understand why you did. Honestly though I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner."

"Was there something wrong Takami?"

"I'd really wish you'd call me mom," Takami said with frown "but your damn right there was something wrong. After taking some of your blood to run a few basic tests… along with another paternity and maternity test," the last part she said in a lower voice mostly to herself, but still loud enough for Shirou to hear. "I found your blood sugar to be dangerously low. Really, it was no wonder you passed out. I then had you hooked up to some IV to get some fluids into you. That was bad but we did find some other interesting things in your blood.

That wasn't something that Shirou enjoyed hearing, sometimes there was more then just DNA in a magus's blood, and honestly he had no idea what was in his. Cautiously Shirou asked "what kind of interesting things". Shirou was praying that they didn't find anything to abnormal. The last thing he wanted was to be held in a hospital as numerous tests were done on ohm. Honestly he dint know what they would find if they did and with Avalon integrated into his body, who knows how miraculous his blood actually was. That was all Shirou needed for MBI to run some tests and find out his blood was some miracle cure to cancer and aids thanks to Avalon's power being integrated in it.

"Well we found that your blood has an unusually high voltage."

"Excuse me" Shirou asked with honest curiosity that really wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but it was better then what he thought she found.

"Well when I and another doctor were doing your blood work we found that your blood was highly charged with protons and electrons. My colleague was so curious he actual took a light bulb and tied copper wire around the base then put the other end in the vile with your blood and it lit up as if it were plugged in."

That definitely was interesting news to Shirou, though not surprising. The truth was that it was actually quite normal for a magus to have lingering traces of magical energy in their blood. Which he supposed could act like electricity when in its raw state. Some magi would even sell their Prana infused blood for extra cash when they were running low on funds. "Well I guess that is unusual huh Takami, but it's not anything to worry about right"

"Well as long as you stay away from water it should be fine, wouldn't want you to short circuit or anything," Takami said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny," Shirou said with blank look

"Anyway I have work to do and other patients to look in on." Before finishing her monologue, Takami took a quick pause to exhale as she glanced down at her clip board. "Any way I'll be going now, and just so you know you can leave tomorrow morning at your leisure. Also don't worry about the bill, I'm not charging you."

Giving her a curious look before remembering that people were charged

"Wait, how long have I been sleeping."

"I brought you in at ten," then lowering her head to take a quick look at her wrist watch Takami said "so since its six now you've been out for about eight hours."

"I was sleeping that long?" Shirou asked believingly.

"Well that's probably because I gave you mild sedative. I didn't want you waking up in the middle of my exam," said Takami absent mindedly as she looked at her clip board."

"Well I guess that makes more…wait a minute," taking a pause to give Takami a disbelieving look before speaking in a bit of a growl "you drugged me and ran tests on me without my consent!" that tidbit of information that Takami just waved off like it was nothing annoyed Shirou quite a bit. The idea of being sedated and unable to defend himself while unknown people ran tests on him really wasn't sitting to well with Shirou now that he was comprehending what Takami was telling him. Then taking a look at his new state if dress his anger quickly faded away as he looked back up at Takami. "Oh god…please tell me you didn't change my clothes," if Takami was just another female doctor the thought wouldn't really bother him enough to go from being angry after finding out he was sedated and violated in some way, to feeling disgusted and a little uncomfortable about what she might have seen. Remembering that Takami was actually his mother…still something he had to get used to by the way, but again the idea of his mother stripping him and redressing him made Shirou feel a bit uncomfortable.

Looking at Shirou with a smirk Takami answered his question "don't tell me that you're actually the shy type Shirou. Honestly though there's nothing you should be embarrassed about, I am a doctor after all and I was the one who changed your dippers." Then glancing to the side as a light blush came on to her face she said "and there's also nothing you should be embarrassed about. As a doctor I have to say, you really do have a nice physique and as your mother I'm glad to know that you take care of yourself."

Hearing his mother tell him that he had a good physique didn't make him feel any better. The fact that he saw her blush a bit while saying that just made him feel even more uncomfortable. Shirou really felt like pulling the covers over his head right now so he could hide. Looking down Shirou groaned out "god, just kill me now." Shirou couldn't help but feel a disgusted shiver go down his spine. It's not like he thought Takami was ugly, the truth was, for woman in her early forties she didn't look it and she really was fairly attractive. Normally Shirou would feel a little proud of himself if an attractive older woman gave him such a compliment. Then again, Saber was technically a little over a thousand years old...anyway since Takami was his mother he couldn't help but be a little creped out by her comment. Even if they didn't have that mother son bond and he was still coming to terms with the fact she was his mother it was still creepy for him to hear her say that.

Resuming her speech Takami said "Anyway, Speaking of the exam," then taking on a more solemn and unsure tone Takami said "I saw your scar Shirou… the one over your heart and a matching one on your back…and as a doctor I have to say if it was caused by what I think it was then you shouldn't be alive."

Looking up at Takami with a frown Shirou responded "yeah, well I guess you could say that it's the remnants of a miss spent youth," he said lamely. Honestly though, this was the reason Shirou didn't like people seeing him without a shirt on and why he avoided things like water parks. People would tend to stare at him or become a little uncomfortable and the less subtle people would usually ask how he got the scar and how he was still alive which always lead to hard to answer questions. The truth was that it didn't take a genius to put the matching front and back scars together and figure out that he was somehow impaled through the heart.

"That's not a good enough answer damn it!" yelled Takami as she lost her timid attitude about the subject.

"Look Takami, its…just not something I like talking about alright," said Shirou with a tired a sigh. Truthfully he was actually very lucky, there should have been a lot more scars covering his body, but thanks to saber always being close by Avalon was always running at full power and healed all his would be scars. However, a wound from a heavily cursed spear of gae bolg's caliber tended to not heal as well as most wounds. The fact he was even alive or that the wound was even able to heal was a miracle in its self that showed just how powerful Avalon really was. After all, if Avalon could keep him alive and heal a wound as severe as being impaled through the heart by a cursed spear then there wasn't much that it couldn't heal.

"Well I suppose I can understand your reluctance…but I expect a full explanation one day," the woman said with no room for argument." Narrowing her eyes a bit she said "Well also discuss getting that tattoo on our arm removed; no son of mine is going to have something like that." with that said Takami abruptly turned around and left after saying "I'll check up on you later so don't try and sneak out."

Seeing her leave and the door close, Shirou fell back into the bed and looked around the room. "Well at least they brought my luggage," he mumbled to himself as he saw his suitcase in the corner of the room to the right of the door. Turning his head to the other side he saw the clothes he was wearing earlier pressed, packaged, and resting neatly on the night stand next to his bed. They were probably dry cleaned Shirou thought to himself. "Wait a minute, what did Takami mean by a tattoo?" Shirou said to himself curiously, then his eyes suddenly widened in understanding and he quickly looked at his right arm. Normally Shirou would always ware long-sleeved shirts so he didn't have to worry about any one seeing the very intricate tattoo on his right arm that started at his wrist and ended just before the start of his shoulder. Now Realizing that Takami and probably a few others saw his tattoo made him uncomfortable. The only other people who ever saw his tattoo were Rin and Saber. Rin because she was the one responsible for it and Saber saw it because of obvious reasons. "Damn," Shirou said as his frowned deepened "I really don't want people to see my crest."

Looking at the ceiling Shirou let out a weary sigh, he really didn't want to be here right now. "Since I'm stuck here I might as well think about what I'm going to do now." After everything that happened that was probably a good idea, taking a minute to sit back and wrap his mind around everything would do him some good. Unfortunately though, Shirou wasn't lucky enough to get a moments peace yet. Sitting up slightly, Shirou let his eyes narrow a bit. He could smell her, Karasuba was coming. After waiting a few moments Shirou saw the door to his room open up to reveal, unsurprisingly, Karasuba.

"Hey, hey, Shiro-Chan, I was surprised to hear that you were here but it seems like I really did get to see you soon after all." Karasuba said with her ever present little smile and closed eyes.

Disregarding what she had to say, his eyes drifted to the bottle of champagne she had in her right hand and too the two glass goblets she had in the other "what's the occasion? Wait, I know, you killed someone didn't you," Shirou said sarcastically to her.

Not expecting to hear him say that, Karasuba couldn't help but give him a questioning look. Then after a moment her expression turned to one filled with mirth. "Now what in the world makes you say something like that," she said with a smile.

Looking her in the eyes Shirou answered "you could call it a sixth sense I have, but I get the feeling your no stranger to killing…in fact I'd bet you'd actually enjoy it," he said with a frown. Then finishing, he said under his breath "and considering how willing you were to torture and kill me earlier today, it's not that hard to figure out," Shirou couldn't help but frown a little as he finished.

Hearing him give her such an answer Karasuba couldn't help but keep up her jovial look. Seeing her expression Shirou couldn't help but let his frown deepen as he noticed she seemed to get even happier when she heard what he said under his breath.

Setting down the bottle of Champaign and two goblets on the nightstand, Karasuba put her hands up in defeat and said with her ever present smile "well, you got me, and I have to say that I'm surprised that you aren't bothered by that. Though, I guess it's just proof that I really did pick the right Ashikabi. However, if I really did celebrate every time I killed someone, well," shrugging her shoulders as she took a pause before saying "it would get kind of monotonous."

"Hearing you freely admit that you kill people without a second thought isn't particularly reassuring. Especially now considering that were bonded to each other, I'm even surprised that you'd bother to come and see me here. It didn't seem like you were that interested in my well being earlier today," Shirou told her blandly.

Taking a few steps closer to his side Karasuba said "Hey, hey, Don't be so surprised, I don't want anything happening to you, your well being really is one of my top concerns now that you're my Ashikabi," looking him in the eyes her smile only grew "it's only normal for a Sekirei to be concerned about their Ashikabi."

Hearing her say that Shirou just gave her a blank stare, she couldn't really believe he would buy that, he could practically feel the sarcasm rolling off her. "You're so over flowing with concern that I can practically see it oozing out of you," Shirou stated bluntly.

Karasuba couldn't help but snicker at that "you really are amusing Shiro-chan."

Shirou really hated that childish nickname she used for him. "You know, you really showed a lot of concern for me when you made me your Ashikabi and then just left without filling me in on what just happened," Shirou stated a bit heatedly.

"Hey, hey, don't be so mad Shiro-chan, you have a really scary look on your face right now, I find it...quite appealing actually," she said as she opened her eyes a little and took a few more steps forward so that she was now face to face with him thanks to the hospital bed being a bit high, and the fact he was sitting straight up helped too.

"You know if Takami didn't tell me what you actually did and the implications that went with it I wouldn't have had any idea about what I was suddenly involved in," Shirou growled out, he really hated how she just smiled at his plight.

"I'm sure you would have figured it out sooner or later," Karasuba said as if it was an insignificant matter.

"You were hoping I would get attacked by another Ashikabi and to see how well I could handle myself weren't you," Shirou said as he narrowed his eyes.

Hearing that, Karasuba let a full blown smile appear on her face "well aren't you a clever little boy."

Shirou couldn't help but bristle at that. He really hated her condescending tone.

"So, Karasuba, I have a question for you," Shirou said in a more serious tone.

Looking at him with that little smile of hers she said "well, ask away then."

Getting right to the point he asked his question "why did you pick me. Takami told me that when a Sekirei meets their...partner, their body reacts and they're compelled to let themselves be winged by said person, but you don't seem like the type to partner with someone so quickly. It's true that you're the only Sekirei that I've met so far, but, well, you just...seem different."

"I reacted to you, isn't that enough of a reason?" Karasuba then slowly leaned in closer to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Do you really want to know?" she whispered.

Without flinching from her sudden closeness, Shirou answered, "Yes."

Straightening back up she told him "alright then, when I first walked into the room at the airport I saw you stiffen when you saw me. You completely ignored Takami's presence and let your eyes follow me. When I noticed that, I knew that I made you nervous." Smiling a little more at him she continued "you knew I was dangerous when you first saw me. Do you know what that told me?"

Frowning, Shirou asked "what did it tell you," honestly, Shirou never even thought she noticed that he tensed when he saw her. Damn right he was nervous though, you don't sense...well in Shirou's case smell something with that much blood and power coming off them very often.

"It told me you have unusually keen instincts. Like when a rabbit stares down a wolf, the rabbit knows it's in danger. Somehow, you knew I was dangerous," smirking a little she finished her answer "you were just like a nervous cute little rabbit watching a wolf circle it."

"I'm not buying it," Shirou said blankly "you're trying to tell me that you decided to make me your mate because you could tell I was afraid of you and figured I have good animal instincts? You can't be serious," Shirou told her with a deadpanned expression, he just couldn't believe she would make such a permanent life changing decision so carelessly.

Smirking a little at hearing him call her his mate she said "Well did I mention your roguishly good looks."

Shirou tried not to get angry when he saw her hold in her laughter after saying that. He really hated it when people mocked him.

"What's the real reason, I deserve to know that much at least. Takami also said

That Sekirei were supposed to obey their Ashikabi so why don't you just answer me!" Shirou said with a little fire in his voice. He really was starting to hate how she didn't take this seriously. He just wanted a straight answer damn it.

Opening her eyes completely to look at him, Shirou figured he was finally able to get Karasuba to take him seriously. That was until she took a few steps back and began laughing so hard she had to hold her sides.

As she calmed down she wiped away a few tears from her eyes thanks to laughing so hard. Straightening her back she took on her usual appearance. "You really are a riot Shiro-chan. Thinking that I would take orders from you, now that really is funny."

Frowning at her response and feeling as if he missed the joke, Shirou asked "If you take orders from the guy in charge of M.B.I and Takami, then why won't you take them from me." Shirou said a bit heatedly. If they really were a part of some war…or game that resembled the Holy Grail war with him in the master position again and her in the servant position then he would need her full cooperation, and if her loyalties lied with M.B.I more so then with him then he doubted things would end well. Also with the fact that they were supposed to essentially be married thanks to some kind of alien mating ritual he was hoping for a little more loyalty and co-operation from her anyway.

"Hey, hey, no need to get so angry. However, maybe I should clear up a few things about myself and our new partnership. First things first, no one gives me orders. Not Takami not Minaka and definitely not you. I do what I want, say what I want, and go where I want when I want. Minaka doesn't give me orders he asks me if I want to do whatever little task it is he has for me. Then I decide whether or not I want to do it. Though seeing as how you are my Ashikabi I may be more inclined to take any request you have, but it all depends on my mood really," she said with a shrug. "You should also keep in mind that even though I can't kill you since you're my Ashikabi it doesn't mean I can't hurt you if you annoy me, so treed carefully Shiro-chan. You wouldn't want a broken arm now would you?" Karasuba said cheerfully.

Shirou couldn't help but frown while listening to her "do you always threaten people."

"Only the ones I like, the ones I don't I just kill."

Shirou's frown only deepened, he honestly believed her when she said that.

"Is there anything else I should know about you for the sake of my health?"

"Well just don't do anything to piss me off and you should be just fine."

"That's a pretty broad area to cover."

With a laugh she turned around and walked towards the door. Before exiting the room she looked over her shoulder towards him and said "you really want to know why I picked you?"

Seeing Shirou nod she continued.

"It's because you're the first human who didn't scream or run away when I pointed my sword at you. You stood strong and even had the backbone to throw a knife and fork at my head." Her smile widened a little as she said that "whether or not I reacted to you didn't matter to me, I planned on making you my Ashikabi either way. Though the fact that I did react to you only showed that I really did make the right decision. But the real reason I chose you is because if I really do need something as worthless and weak as an Ashikabi, then I might as well have one that has a pair of balls on them. Anyway, see ya later Ashikabi-kun… Almost forgot," Karasuba said before she walked over to the night stand and picked up the champagne bottle. She then pulled the cork out using her teeth with a loud pop. After letting some bubbles fizz out of the bottle a little she poured herself and Shirou a glass and put the bottle back on the table. Then Handing Shirou his glass, which he hesitated a bit before taking because of being unsure as to why she brought it here. Karasuba then clinked her glass to his and said "to our new partnership," she then downed the glass in one shot. Taking that as a challenge Shirou did the same thing, he didn't want to be showed up after all. Smiling at what he did, she set her own glass down and with that Karasuba left the room and shut the door behind her.

Seeing her leave without even a good by Shirou let out a sigh, really, why did he always, always get caught up in these kinds of messes? Even worse, why did he always get stuck with strong willed women, or in Karasuba case, strong willed and homicidal mass murder? Man was he tired.

Walking down the hospital hall to the elevator, Karasuba stopped in mid step when she saw the elevator door open and reveal her superior.

Walking out of the elevator was a gorgeous woman with lavender hair that reached to about mid back and her bust looked to be about a large B, similar to Karasuba's bust size, maybe a tad bigger. She was also wearing the same uniform as Karasuba and even had a sword strapped to her waist that looked to be a long sword like Karasuba's. She herself was also a good two or three inches shorter than the gray haired killer. The only real difference between the two was instead of having Karasuba's patented playful smile this woman had a blank look on her face and cold eyes. All in all she gave off a more threatening appearance then Karasuba did.

Letting her smile widen a bit, Karasuba walked up to the new women.

"Hey, hey, now what are you doing all the way over here Miya, shouldn't you be waiting for new orders at M.B.I tower like the obedient little dog you are."

Stopping in front of Karasuba and tilting her head up a little to look her in the eyes she stared at her with a look of indifference as she responded coldly, "You should watch that mouth Karasuba, you're the only wild dog here I see."

Ignoring the jibe, Karasuba asked "So why exactly are you here Miya? You normally never leave the tower unless ordered to by Minaka for a mission."

"I do not take orders, I give them and I came here because I heard you were winged," Miya stated.

"Wow, so news really does travel fast like they say. So what, you want to see my Ashikabi," smirking a little she continued "you're not going to kill him or anything are you. After all, if you heard about him being my Ashikabi then you also heard that he's Takami's long lost son." Taking a moment to smile a little as she thought about that she then said "That really was an amusing little reunion the two had earlier."

Flinching slightly, a move Karasuba didn't miss. "That wasn't in his file," Miya said quietly with a frown as she averted her gaze to the side.

Covering her mouth in mock surprise Karasuba spoke in feigned shock "don't tell me you actually came here to kill him because you didn't think he had any importance to M.B.I."

Looking at Karasuba with narrowed eyes, Miya said coldly "I came here to see what kind of man it would take to wing such a vile creature as you."

"Come now Miya don't try and butter me up with flattery."

Giving her a disgusted look Miya responded, "You truly are a disgusting creature Karasuba and if I truly wanted to kill you I would gut you like a fish as easily as I would any other creature, to think that I would need to do something so dishonorable and cowardly as to kill your Ashikabi would bring me down to your level. Now stand aside." Then putting her right hand on the hilt of her sword Miya gave Karasuba such a haunting look that even she took a step back and dropped her playful smile. Miya then finished and said "or I'll make you."

Regaining her composure and letting an even bigger grin appear on her face Karasuba opened her eyes and put her own right hand on the hilt of her sword "come on Miya, don't tease me."

Right when Karasuba stopped talking the next thing that could be heard was the sound of someone sheathing a sword.

Now walking down the corridor about ten meters behind Karasuba, who now had her head and whole upper body tilted to the right by a good half a foot was Miya, who was re-sheathing her sword.

Looking over her shoulder she gave Karasuba who was looking back at her the same haunting gaze she did earlier, it was a look that promised death. This time however, it seemed as if the lights in the hallway dimmed as a transparent dark purple aura appeared around her. "Next time...I really will kill you." Turning her head back around Miya began to walk off and then everything seemed be right in the world again.

Straitening her posture Karasuba covered the left side of her neck with her right hand and when she took it off she saw a small line of blood on her hand from the paper cut like wound on her neck. "I almost didn't see it coming" Karasuba whispered to herself, letting a shiver run down her spine she spoke with her normal playful grin on her face "ooh so scary…and people call me a monster."

As Karasuba entered the elevator she let her playful grin fall as she opened her eyes and let an unusual scowl adorn her face. "Just wait Miya, when this silly little game is over I'm going to kill you," then letting an evil littler smirk appear on her face she continued "after all, I have something you don't. Thanks to my cute little Ashikabi I finally have a norito and I can't wait to use it on you, you superior little bitch!" With her last line said the elevator doors closed on her.

Walking down the hall way Miya came to an abrupt stop as she looked at the name on the clipboard next the door.

Finally feeling like he could relax, Shirou laid back in his bed and let out a weary sigh, something he felt like he was doing too much of recently.

After a few minutes of feeling like he could finally relax, he then quickly shot up out of bed as if someone hit him with a cow prod. Sitting up in bed with his eyes wide open and mouth agape he couldn't help but feel completely shocked at what he wasn't just smelling, but sensing, it felt as if the very atmosphere was all of a sudden flooded with raw prana, even the hair on his arm was standing up. The smell was even more over barring then Karasuba's. What really caught him off guard and made him truly nervous was that this creature smelled just like Karasuba, except the scent of honey, power, and blood were all at least doubled. However, there was another scent that he couldn't really decipher. Since he only ever met one Sekirei so far being Karasuba he took the guess that the honey scent he was smelling may be a common scent amongst Sekirei, but the power and that other scent gave Shirou the feeling that the owner of this scent may be a little different from a normal Sekirei. Just what in god's name was coming closer to him, this power he was sensing was truly ridiculous. Then just as suddenly as the power came it disappeared just as suddenly and randomly as it appeared, only the high levels of residual prana in the air was the only confirmation there even was such an enormous influx of power.

Even though the power was gone it didn't ease Shirou's nerves .The Sekirei may not have been letting out her power anymore but he could definitely still smell her getting closer. "Damn it, can't I even get a minutes peace today without having something new pop up!" Shirou said to himself because this really was getting ridiculous. He's had more life changing events happen to him in the last, approximately 30 hours then he'd care to think about.

Seeing the door open Shirou prepared himself for the worst, even though he remembered that Takami told him that this game, and he used that term lightly, was still in the begging of stage one and fighting was rare right now, yet he still wasn't going to take any chances. Sitting up and ready to trace twelve swords for a trace bullet if needed he watched the door open to reveal an attractive lavender haired women who was slightly shorter then Karasuba enter the room. Seeing her clothes made him curious though since she was wearing the same clothes as Karasuba. Shirou wondered if it may have been some kind of uniform all Sekirei wore. Not letting his guard down, Shirou watched the woman close the door behind her and stop three feet before the right side of his bed.

"You know, its common curtsy to knock before entering," Shirou stated blandly to the new occupant. He noticed that she didn't even flinch at his words much less seem to care about what he said, but seeing her up close and looking at her eyes Shirou started to get a bad vibe from her. Those eyes she had were cold and calculating and that didn't sit very well with Shirou. Shirou had only ever seen a few people with eyes like that and all of them were cold ruthless killers. Considering the power he felt from her earlier he wasn't sure if he could hold his own against this creature if she became hostile, Shirou really wished he had Saber with him right now...hell, he'd be happy if Karasuba was still here right now.

Brushing off his comment Miya asked him, more like stated actually "you are

Karasuba's Ashikabi correct," she asked him in a monotone voice.

Straight to business huh,_ S_hirou thought before saying "yeah, I am Karasuba's...Ashikabi," answered Shirou as he mulled over the word Ashikabi and remembered the kind of weight that the word actually held. He wasn't going to get used to his new relationship with an alien mass murderer any time soon, but he had to admit that she was very attractive at least, which always was a plus.

"I would like to know why," Miya said.

"Excuse me?" asked Shirou.

"I would like to know why you agreed to be...that vile creatures Ashikabi," said Miya with a slight scowl.

Taking a guess that she was talking about Karasuba, Shirou couldn't help but sigh as he realized that he wasn't the only one who felt that Karasuba wasn't a modeled citizen.

"Alright just...slow down, can't you at least tell me your name and answer a few of my questions first?" Shirou asked his rude guest because really, she could have at least told him her name and what her position in all this mess was.

Miya couldn't help but frown at him, really, just who did he think he was to demand something from her. Normally both humans and Sekirei...excluding a hand full of them, would trip over their own feet trying to fulfill her request. She may not have been as bad as Karasuba and just kill someone in the middle of the hall, but usually people preferred not to get on her bad side for the sake of their immediate health.

With annoyed tone she answered him "I...suppose I could."

Well at least she was willing to talk, that was a good sign Shirou thought before asking his first question "Just who and what are you and why do you have the same outfit as Karasuba?"

"My name is Miya and we have the same uniform because we are part of disciplinary squad and I am the leader of said squad," Miya said almost mechanically, but Shirou did catch a hit of pride in her voice when she said she was the leader.

"Disciplinary squad, what's that?" Shirou asked her curiously.

"The disciplinary squad is a group of elite Sekirei who enforce the rules of the Sekirei plan."

Mulling the information over, Shirou figured that the disciplinary squad was the equivalent to the roll the Vatican church played as a proctor in the grail war. Shirou couldn't help but agree that it made sense; you can't just start something like the Sekirei plan unless you have the power to enforce the rules. Judging from the strength he felt from Karasuba and the Sekirei named Miya in front of him, he had no doubt that with them in M.B.I.s control the CEO Minaka wouldn't have trouble enforcing his game onto the unwilling. Then finally Shirou came to the realization that his Sekirei was part of this games enforcers, now that would definitely have a lot of advantages along with a lot of disadvantages depending on where her loyalties lied. Also realizing he had not only the leader of said group in front him, but possibly strongest Sekirei. Having her in front of him Shirou thought that now was probably the best time for him to gauge the strength level of these type Sekirei more accurately by using Miya, so, he asked his next question.

"If you're the leader of disciplinary squad then are you the strongest Sekirei or are there others stronger then you?" Shirou asked curiously as he decided to use the power he felt from her earlier as a measuring stick for any other Sekirei he met if she really was the strongest.

Feeling a little insulted at being asked if there were stronger Sekirei then her

Miya answered in a tone that had no room for argument "I am the strongest Sekirei."

Shirou nodded slightly as he heard that, honestly he was happy to hear that. The idea of Meeting a Sekirei that surpassed the power he felt from her earlier didn't sit well with him and he had a feeling she was still holding back earlier. Having an idea of where Karasuba stood in terms of power amongst her kin, Shirou wanted to ask his next question anyway just to be sure, "Where does Karasuba stand in terms of power amongst the Sekirei."

Frowning a bit at the question Miya answered "out of all one hundred and eight Sekirei there are only a handful of those that I would consider strong enough opponents to take seriously and..." Scowling a bit at what she was about to say Miya finished her response "your Sekirei would have to be at the top of that short list."

Not being surprised by the answer Shirou felt a little better about his situation. If he really did have to participate in this secret war at least he was partnered with one of the strongest Sekirei. One that was strong enough to even make the strongest Sekirei regard as a serious opponent. Though the obvious fact that the strongest Sekirei and his own seemed to be enemies given the way Miya referred to her didn't sit well with him, at least the two were on the same side though, so any possible hostile confrontations were hopefully not any time soon.

"You seem strangely comfortable with all of this," Miya pointed out as she watched him think about what she said.

Being pulled from his thoughts, Shirou turned his head to her. "I'm actually pretty used to things like this...though maybe not exactly Ike this, but at least similar situations."

Giving him a curious stare Miya asked "what kind of situations."

Deciding to choose his words wisely Shirou answered, "Let's just say I'm used to underground battles...I guess you could call it a legacy of a misspent youth."Shirou had a feeling he would be saying that last line a lot more in the not so distant future.

"You know, you aren't what I pictured you'd be," Miya said as she tilted her head to the side a bit, like a dog would when they didn't understand something.

"Well, what did you expect," Shirou said with a frown. Was he really that unimpressive to her?

"Well, I...expected someone a little more...vile. I don't know how to explain it but I feel strangely relaxed and comfortable in your presence," Miya said as she gained a confused expression and let her eyes soften a bit while she looked to the side.

Shirou had to admit she looked rather cute like that then shaking his head slightly in an attempt to rid the thoughts he heard Miya say something.

"Why would someone like you agree to be Karasuba's Ashikabi?" asked Miya as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"I never agreed to it, she just pined me down and forced herself on me. Now keep in mind that she did that after she put a sword to my throat and expressed how willing she was to torture and kill me in case I was a spy. She then left without even explaining why she suddenly kissed me or what those wings of light that appeared were when she kissed me. The only reason I'm in the loop is because Takami filled me in on what I just became involved in," Shirou told her blankly. Truthfully, if he really was told beforehand then he would have refused to be Karasuba's Ashikabi; he really didn't need to deal with all this. He couldn't even imagine what Sabers reaction was going to be too when she arrived. If he was lucky she wouldn't kill him, though he had a bad feeling on how his new...technically alien wife would react to Saber and vice versa. "Oh god," Shirou whispered as he turned pale. He just realized that he never mentioned Saber to Karasuba. Putting his head in his hands he let out a groan, he really hoped Karasuba wasn't the jealous type; he really wasn't sure how a Sekirei might react to their mate already having a significant other. Takami did say that Sekirei became extremely attached and protective of their Ashikabi and even if Karasuba wasn't the norm she was still a Sekirei and she probably did feel something for him. Takami also said that a Sekirei can change drastically depending on their Ashikabi and how strong their bonds become. If what Takami said really was true then who knows just how close him and Karasuba would become and how much Karasuba might change towards him because of that. For all he knew she could do a 180 on him and say that she actually loves him like Sekirei normally do towards their Ashikabi according to Takami. Though, Shirou had a feeling that that was an unlikely scenario and the idea of someone other than Saber telling him that they love him in that way made him feel uncomfortable.

"I see, that does sound like something she would do," Miya commented offhandedly. Looking at Shirou Miya said "thank you for your time and answering my questions Emiya-san, but I think it's time for me to leave," giving him a curt nod she said "good night," before hastily leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Shirou lifted a curious eyebrow as he watched here make a hasty retreat. He wasn't really too sure about Miya, when she first came in she had an all business attitude along with disturbingly cold eyes, but as their conversation progressed she seemed too loosen up a bit. Shirou couldn't help but notice that unlike her rude entrance she left with a polite far well, she even used his name…wait Shirou didn't remember giving his name. You know what though Shirou just didn't care right now. He flopped down on his bed and hoped that that was the last surprise of the day for him because god was he tired, mentally least. Deciding that he might as well get some sleep he closed his eyes and decided to start counting sheep.

When Miya closed the door behind her she immediately leaned against the wall and grabbed the left side of her chest with her right hand as she took deep breaths. "This isn't possible…I'm not even a true Sekirei," whispered Miya to herself as she frowned deeply and looked rather confused with her situation, shaking her head she stood up straight and walked off. "If you were still here I'm sure you could tell me what this feeling is…Takehito, I really do miss you," Said Miya solemnly to herself before disappearing around the corner.

**CHAPTER END**

**Remember to Review!**

_**Read please**_- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. I would also like to ask people for their opinion on how many Sekirei Shirou should have. Your votes helped me narrow my choices down but I still haven't completed my list so any input you can give me would be appreciated, thank you. Lastly, remember to review, I really like reading your input and any questions will be answered with in a day or two. Well until next time see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note**_-Well hello again every one, I'm glad to be able to update again. I want to say that the reason this chapter took about five weeks to get out is because I couldn't decide who Shirou would be with. Fortunately though I finally decided, and when all the Sekirei Shirou will be with have revealed themselves I hope you will like my line up. Unfortunately I can't make everyone happy with the lineup for the sake of this stories quality, but I can at least make _everyone_ a little happy. Please keep in mind that after this chapter the story will pick up now that the stories foundation has been set. Following updates will hopefully come quicker now that my dilemma is over so please read, enjoy, and review. Also please remember that I began this story because I enjoy writing, but I only continue it because of the amount of reviews I get. I spend a lot of my free time writing this story and if there isn't enough feedback to justify my time then I won't see a reason to continue. So again, please read, enjoy, and review.

**Previously on An Honorable Master**

_Shirou lifted a curious eyebrow as he watched here make a hasty retreat. He wasn't really too sure about Miya, when she first came in she had an all business attitude along with disturbingly cold eyes, but as their conversation progressed she seemed too loosen up a bit. Shirou couldn't help but notice that unlike her rude entrance she left with a polite far well, she even used his name…wait Shirou didn't remember giving his name. You know what though Shirou just didn't care right now. He flopped down on his bed and hoped that that was the last surprise of the day for him because god was he tired, mentally least. Deciding that he might as well get some sleep he closed his eyes and decided to start counting sheep._

_**XXX**  
><em>

_When Miya closed the door behind her she immediately leaned against the wall and grabbed the left side of her chest with her right hand as she took deep breaths. "This isn't possible…I'm not even a true Sekirei," whispered Miya to herself as she frowned deeply and looked rather confused with her situation shaking her head she stood up straight and walked off. "If you were still here, I'm sure you could tell me what this feeling is…Takehito, I really do miss you," Said Miya solemnly to herself before disappearing around the corner. _

**A New Home and an Icy Chill**

Hearing the chirping of the birds and feeling the warmth of the morning sun on his face Shirou slowly opened his eyes. After fully opening his eyes Shirou hastily shielded his face from the bright rays of light that were shining through the window. With the sudden need to escape the light of the morning sun Shirou turned his head to the right. Opening his eyes once again Shirou sat up and took a moment to stretch out his stiff muscles while letting a yawn escape him. Finally fully awake he took a curious look around before remembering yesterday's events. Closing his eyes he sighed as he began to remember yesterday, then opening his eyes he turned his head to the left to look at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Six thirty on the dot huh," Shirou mumbled to himself. It was half an hour past the time Shirou normally woke up, but considering what happened to him yesterday it was understandable. Honestly Shirou was a bit of an early bird because of how much he hated to waste the day away in bed. Though there were times where he slept in because of a long night of…activities with Saber or because Saber refused to let him get up. Due to Sabers tendencies to snuggle when sleeping she would normally grab onto him. Sometimes she was too comfortable to let him go and with her super human strength getting out of her hold wasn't possible. When that happens trying to wake up Saber was a _very_ bad idea, waking her up before eight am for no reason equaled a cranky super powered girlfriend, something no sane guy wants to deal with.

Now that Shirou was fully awake he proceeded to get out of bed and re-dress in his clothes from yesterday. Now fully dressed he sat on the hospital bed with his luggage next to him as he thought about what he was going to do from here. He knew that he couldn't, well more like he wasn't suppose to leave Tokyo now that he was a part of the Sekirei plan. He also had Karasuba to think about now. As much as he didn't want to think about it the facts were clear, she forced him to wing her and now there bonded together even more deeply then master and servant in the grail war. A connection that was mental, spiritual and physical. Shaking his head he pushed those thought to the side he had other things to worry about right now, such as where he was going to live and how he was going to pay for it.

"I wonder if there are any good and cheap apartments here in Tokyo, hopefully I can find a part time job too. The money I have won't last forever," Shirou said to himself with a frown.

Back in London both he and Rin had their expenses covered by clock tower so funds were never a problem. Unfortunately Shirou no longer had that luxury, but fortunately he wasn't broke. When Kiritsugu died he did leave a few materialistic things to Shirou. One of those things was his traditional japans house in Fuyuki city. Fortunately the house was paid for and qualified as a historic landmark because of how old it was, which exempted the house and property from being taxed thanks to some Japanese historic houses clause. As long as the home stayed a traditional historic Japanese home and was restored every now and then to keep it structurally sound and looking brand new he never had to worry about taxes. Certain things such as renovations done to the house to keep it up to the times with electricity, heating, and bathroom/ kitchen appliances were allowed, but only under strict guidelines to keep the house a traditional historic Japanese home and be exempt from taxes. All Shirou had to worry about when living there was paying the monthly utilities bill, food, and anything else that he wanted to buy. Thankfully he had Fuji-nee to help him with money and he was left a moderate sum of money by Kiritsugu. The money from Kiritsugu was set up as a trust fund where he was sent a check in the mail once a month. Though on his eighteenth birthday he gained full access to the money left to him.

Now Shirou had all of his money with Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, it was a large national bank with a very good reputation and they always treated Shirou kindly. He liked that bank and right now he should have about sixty thousand dollars in his savings and another ten thousand in his checking's. That may sound like a lot but when you have bills to pay and basic necessities to buy you'll find that the money goes rather quickly and a steady source of income is always preferable. Shirou really wished he could go back to his home in Fuyuki city. After living in London for the past three years he was a little home sick.

"Now that I'm thinking about home I wonder how Illya is doing, she should be about eleven now(because I say she is). I wonder how much she's changed?" Shirou said off offhandedly considering she was living in his house right now. She was even expecting him to come back home next summer after his schooling at clock tower was done. After the grail war he found out about the connection between Illya and Kiritsugu and one thing led to another and well before he knew it he had Illya living with him along with Saber. With Illya around he was able to have a real big brother little sister connection with her. Saber however had a deep resentment towards Illya not only because she tried to kill Shirou, but because Illya was always hanging on to him and stealing all of his free time. Which was time that Shirou was supposed to be spending with _her_, yeah…saber really hated that little evil snow sprite that called herself Shirou's sister.

Hearing the door to his room open and seeing Takami walk in snapped him out of his musings. Walking in wearing the same white lab coat he saw her wear yesterday she said "well I'll admit I didn't expect to see you awake let alone dressed and ready to go," said Takami with a raised eye brow. "Honestly though I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping to kick you out of bed like mothers normally get to do to their sons," Takami said with a disappointed sigh.

Giving her an odd look Shirou said "don't you mean you wanted to _gently _wake me up by shaking my shoulder?"

Waving him off Takami said with a smirk "now where would the fun in that be."

"You really are a violent woman," Shirou said blankly.

"Maybe you're just too soft, I guess your…father didn't raise you to be tough enough," Takami said as a matter of fact after taking a pause before she said his father.

Shirou just stared at her disbelievingly. Did she really just call him not tough enough, if only this woman knew _who_ Kiritsugu really was and just _how_ he was raised and what he's been through then she wouldn't say that to him. Unfortunately and fortunately though she didn't, so Shirou let that comment slide this time and decided to push the conversation in another direction, like where things would go from here.

"Any way Takami, Jokes aside what am I suppose to do from here?"

Remembering his situation Takami rubbed her forehead in what Shirou presumed was her thinking pose.

"Well you can't leave Tokyo, but if you did MBI wouldn't bother you. Having a few Ashikabi and Sekirei escape during the beginning is going to happen and Minaka knows this. As long as ninety percent of the Sekirei are in Tokyo Minaka doesn't care. However you're a different case. You really can't leave Tokyo because of a certain black feather you've winged. Even if you did manage to leave that certain feather would find you and then drag you back to Tokyo anyway," she said completely serious.

"Wait, so if I had a different Sekirei I could have escaped Tokyo and this whole ridiculous game!" Shirou said irritably. Was his luck really this bad? If he just winged a different Sekirei he could have escaped Tokyo with her and put this all behind him. Then something else popped into his head that Takami said about Karasuba finding him. Looking at Takami curiously Shirou asked "how would Karasuba find me?" he understood why Karasuba would drag him back because of how important he was to her now, but how would she find him?

Answering his question Takami said "well she would probably have MBI track you down, though after a few months she probably won't need MBI to find you anymore." Anticipating his next question Takami elaborated. "This is only a theory because it's never been put into practice but we at MBI believe that the longer a Sekirei and Ashikabi are together the higher the probability is that a Sekirei will develop a form of internal GPS regarding their Ashikabi. The same theory could be said for an Ashikabi towards their Sekirei, but again this is just a theory on our part. Though it is a likely theory and there are variables that factor in on how accurate this ability is for different Sekirei and Ashikabi.

"You're joking," Shirou said blankly. Shirou found the idea of someone being connected to him to the point where they always/instantly knew where he was to be unsettling. Though it's true that he and Saber had something similar to this just not as refined and accurate as the ability Takami was saying a Sekirei had. Shirou and Saber could sort of feel where the other was and eventually find each other by using their master servant bond as well as the constant flow of prana from Shirou that was absorbed by Saber like an antenna receiving radio waves. It took some concentration and time but it would eventually work, but the idea of a Sekirei and Ashikabi not just instantly knowing where their partner is, but _always_ knowing where they were was both fascinating and a little disconcerting for Shirou. For magi secrecy was everything and being able to hide was important and the thought of someone with an internal GPS specifically for you wasn't something Shirou liked, though he could see how it would come in handy too.

"I'm not joking and like I said it's only a theory, but let's talk about something else. I assumed that you didn't have a place to stay here in Tokyo so I took the liberty of setting this up," she said with a bit of a smile as she handed Shirou a folded paper and a key chain with two keys.

After putting the set of keys in his pocket he unfolded the paper and began reading the document. After reading it Shirou quickly looked back up at her disbelievingly. "You can't be serious; this…this is too much I can't accept it!"

With a hint of annoyance in her voice Takami said, "You can and you will! This is a present from a mother to her son that she hasn't seen in over a decade. So just accept my damn gift and get out of the hospital. I honestly have no use for the place and I've only kept it for sentimental reasons anyway," she said with the hopes of making Shirou feel like it was a big loss to her so he would take it. "I'm also sure your uncle would agree with me on giving you this place, it is his home after all." Then turning her head to the side a little she let a small but sad smile find its way onto her face. "He really did like spending time with you…he really loved you Shirou," Takami said with that same sad smile as she remembered her brother playing with him when he was a baby.

Frowning a bit Shirou said "if it's my uncles then shouldn't he have a say in this."

"I'm sure he would if he was still alive. Unfortunately your uncle died a few years back. When you move into the house all you have to worry about are taxes and the utility bills since it's paid for. My last little present is this," she said as she pulled out a plastic card with MBI on it and gave it to Shirou. "That's an MBI card with a onetime hundred thousand dollar debit account. Every Sekirei is given one upon their release but I pulled some strings and got one for you. With all this you should be alright for a while, anyway I have things to do and I expect you gone in half an hour tops,"

"Takami I can't take that too. You've already given me…"

Before Shirou could Finish Takami cut him off and just forced the card into his hands. "Look Shirou," she said tiredly because he was really getting on her nerves, all she was doing was trying to help him. Takami would have preferred a big hug and a thank you rather then the resistance, though it was good to know her son had a sense of decency and honor. "The truth is that none of this is out my pocket so don't worry so much. The house was paid off by your uncle and the funds on that M.B.I card are from M.B.I not me so don't feel like I'm being too generous." Then letting an evil smile snake its way up her lips she looked Shirou in the eyes and said "the truth is I'm not giving you dime, in fact you'll be saving me money because now I won't have to worry about the taxes for that house. It's your problem now."

Hearing her put it that way Shirou felt like the house was less of a present and more like a way for her to get rid of it while still keeping it in the family. "Hearing you say that you gave the house to me so you don't have to pay taxes makes me feel like I just got had," Shirou said unhappily.

Seeing Takami wave him off nonchalantly he couldn't help but rub his forehead tiredly. Shirou figured that there was no point in arguing with the woman over the house at this point. He then had a brand new and slightly disturbing subject pop into his mind, the subject being Karasuba and what was going to happen from here on with her and him. Looking up at Takami he voiced his question hesitantly "Takami, putting your…present aside I have a more important question to ask you about."

Raising a curious eyebrow Takami said "oh, and what kind of question trumps getting a new house and a hundred grand. You know most people would say they just hit the lottery."

Shirou just said one word that he knew would get her full attention "Karasuba."

"Almost forgot about her," Takami mumbled, "so what about her?" Takami asked slowly.

"I want to know what happens now with…us," Shirou suppressed a groan when he said _us_. When saber arrives he knew he would be in for it. This was one of those times he was glad Saber wasn't just his girlfriend but a familiar/servant. Both familiars and servants were naturally submissive to their masters and would normally go along with what their masters said without much struggle. This was a way for the masters to know that their servant/familiar would be obedient. However this wasn't a concrete rule, some were just a little more free willed then others. Even though Saber was Shirou's servant/familiar and would probably eventually settle down because being submissive to him was burned into her very being on a subconscious level, he was till scared. She was after all not just his servant but his girlfriend, strong willed, stubborn, and believed a man should have only _one _woman not _two._ She had threatened him with some unpleasant things on more than one occasion if his and Rin's relationship ever developed to a degree where it was more than just a brother sister relationship. What she threatened to do to Rin wasn't anything less unpleasant either.

Taking on a thoughtful expression Takami said, "Well even though Karasuba isn't your usual Sekirei there are still basic universal qualities that are developed in a Sekirei when they find their Ashikabi. Karasuba may be able to fight those basic instincts for a short time, but the need to indulge in those basic instincts will just keep growing to the point where not even she can ignore them. One of those common Sekirei instincts would be the need to be close to her Ashikabi. I don't know when she'll succumb to them or just decide that she wants to be close to you, but she will eventually decide to live with you that much you can be certain of."

"I see," Shirou said unenthusiastically. The thought of him Saber and Karasuba living together was already making him feel nervous. He could already imagine himself at the dinner table with saber and Karasuba staring each other down ready to kill each other. Even though the idea of two pretty super powered girls fighting over him was appealing and definitely played to his male ego he really didn't want to see a death match between them. Though the idea of them having a spar piqued Shirou's interest, but he didn't want to see them in a death match. Shirou was definitely curious about how well Karasuba or Miya would stand against Saber.

Seeing Shirou in his own thoughts and having said all that she had to she left the room after saying with a smirk, "well I hope you and Karasuba have a fun time in your new home and you should keep in mind that no one lived in that house for the last five years so it's going to need a good cleaning," and with that she was gone.

Seeing the door close behind her Shirou frowned as he thought of his new problem, living with Karasuba that is. Deciding to deal with the problem later he then looked down at the deed in his hand that said in big bold lettering "DEED TO MAISON IZUMO."

Looking at the deed Shirou tried to forget about all the negatives and focus more on the positives and said with a smile, "well at least I just got a free house here in Tokyo…maybe my luck is starting to turn for the better," because honestly who wouldn't like to receive a free house?

**_XXX_**

After leaving the hospital and walking the streets of Tokyo for a few minutes Shirou decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. With his luggage resting securely next to him and not having any where to be Shirou decided to take in his surroundings. He could see people in business attire walking by him, most likely on their way to work. There were cars driving by and buildings all around him. Tokyo was a very clean and modern city that looked similar to any other city except for the more Japanese style and landmarks, obviously. Taking out the deed Takami gave him so he could take a look at the address of his new home; he rubbed his head lightly as he looked at the address and wondered just where it was. Without a map to the city and with the fact that he's never been to Tokyo he came to the conclusion that he was lost.

"I wish Saber were here, she's better at finding places then I am," Shirou mumbled. Then to make matters worse he heard his stomach growl and suddenly felt hungry. "That's right I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Alright new plan, first get something to eat then buy a map of Tokyo so I can actually get around the city."

About three hours later at ten o'clock Shirou had gotten himself some food in a little sit down restaurant and picked up a city map afterwards at a tourist building. Now with his stomach full and map of the city he was set and on his way to the northern part of the city, to Izumo house.

_**XXX**_

After another hour of walking through the city, Shirou now found himself standing in front of Izumo house and starring at the home with wide eyes. When Takami gave him the deed to the home he expected to find a small modest home. Real-estate in Japan let alone Tokyo was a very expensive luxury and to have a large traditional Japanese home in the middle of Tokyo with a fair amount of yard space was practically nonexistent. Shirou gave an involuntary shudder as he thought of how much this place would cost. He estimated between 750,000-1,000,000 easy, again that price wasn't just for the house but more so the location of the house. After getting over his shock he was trying desperately not to jump up and down in excitement. Shirou really loved traditional Japanese homes, most likely because he grew up in one. Also being a magus made it so he preferred the look of the "old world" more so then the modern. Shirou felt that the older style of homes had more character then modern homes.

Standing outside the wooden fence that surrounded the whole property Shirou could see that the house was a large classic two level Japanese house with a brown exterior.

"The next time I see you Takami I'm going to give you a big hung!" Shirou said happily to himself. Dear god was he happy right now.

Shaking of his shock and excitement Shirou walked up the path to the front door. As Shirou walked to the door he didn't miss the messy weed ridden yard. The front of the house though looked to be in good shape, all he really needed to do was some basic maintenance and it would be as good as knew. It was actually something Shirou was looking forward to do because really what did he have to do now that he wasn't in school any more…besides being involved in a new secret war being held by a mad man of course.

Taking the keys out from his pocket Shirou opened the door. Walking into the house Shirou took his shoes off and put them along with his luggage to the side of the tiled floor that extended for three feet before the wooden hallway. Taking a glance around he noticed that at a first glance the place looked clean and neat albeit dusty…very dusty.

Taking a deep breath then exhaling Shirou said to himself "well I might as well explore my new home."

_**XXX**_

now sitting in the living room Shirou went over the house in his head. After exploring the house he found that there were three decent sized bedrooms upstairs each with a small half bathroom. For down stairs he discovered another two bedrooms. One was the same size as the ones upstairs with another half bathroom and one was larger than all the rest with another half bathroom that was also roomier then the others, Shirou figured it was the master bedroom. The rest of the first floor consisted of a living room, dining room, a Kitchen, and lastly a large traditional Japanese bath room. Apparently every room had its own personal toilet and sink but there was only one bath. As far as furniture went, well there was none. The only furniture in the house was a Japanese style dining room table and a western style kitchen table with four chairs. All the rooms in the house had Tatami mats except for the half bathrooms, kitchen, and bath which all had tile flooring. The hallways in the house were also hard wood and all the rooms had sliding doors. All in all Shirou was happy with the house and he especially liked the large bath room and having a kitchen again was definitely a blessing for him. Back in London all he had was a little kitchenette which wasn't suited for making the large meals he liked.

Shirou especially liked the shed he saw out back, he took a guess that the second key he had was for it. That shed was going to make a nice new workshop for him, but now that his quick tour of the house was finished he needed to go shopping. Things like utensils, bedding, dishes, cups, and other items like cleaning items needed to be bought seeing as how the house was barren. The house was going to be a project, but Shirou thought it would be fun and with the card Takami gave him money wasn't an issue right now. Normally Shirou wouldn't use such a card because he knew it would be easy for M.B.I to track what he buys, but honestly Shirou didn't care if M.B.I knew what kind of house hold items he bought.

"Alright now that the tour is done its time buy some essentials," Shirou said to himself before getting up and walking out the door.

_**XXX**_

"Dear god," Shirou said as he took a deep breath. "It's times like this that I hate not having a car," said Shirou sourly as he was trekking through the streets with a new futon and pillow. This was his fourth trip from Izumo inn to the stores. On His first trip he bought a couple pots and pans. On his second trip he bought some food for tonight's dinner. His third trip he bought plates and other kitchen necessities. And now the sun was starting to set and he was carrying his new bedding home. Going through this inconvenience tempted Shirou to use some magical assistance, but thankfully he kept himself under control.

Though even if he did use his magic he doubted any one would notice, at least anyone from clock tower such as the enforcers. Shirou knew that if he was unlucky enough to of had enforcers follow him to Tokyo it was unlikely that they would find him anytime soon. Normally if magical energy were to be used any decent magus would feel it and then be able to track it, though depending on the magus's magical detection ability the accuracy of pinpointing the exact location and not just a general location varied. Not to brag, but magical detection was actually one of Shirou's best skills. As far a magical detection went Shirou was considered first class and top of the top in that specific field. As to why they wouldn't be able to find him, well right now Tokyo was full of magical energy most likely from the Sekirei. From what Shirou could sense he could easily say Tokyo had quite a bit of Sekirei in its confines right now. Considering what the Sekirei were all looking for Shirou was doing his best to avoid getting to close to them. Karasuba was going to be enough trouble and he really didn't want to hook himself another Sekirei and no matter how slim the chances were he wasn't going to chance it. Shirou knew that as long as he didn't come into contact with an un-winged Sekirei he didn't have to worry about one reacting to him. Right now his plan was to avoid all un-winged Sekirei no matter what.

As Shirou walked on the side walk lost in his thoughts he caught the scent of honey mixed with the scent of ice or maybe the cold stinging wind of winter, not that wind had a specific scent. Perhaps the best way to describe the unusual odor would be to say that it smelled like a forest of pine trees covered in snow. Compared to Karasuba and Miya's scent it was actually quite pleasant. There was also another subtle scent he was picking up, it was overwhelming sorrow. The scent was powerful too, not as intense as Karasuba's though still strong enough to garner caution. Shirou knew the scent was a Sekirei thanks to his previous encounters and because he had gotten used to scent because of all the other Sekirei in Tokyo thanks to Sekirei plan. Even though Shirou wanted to keep walking and just ignore the Sekirei he currently smelled he was having trouble ignoring it. That over whelming scent of sorrow was really calling out to his hero complex and his need to help others.

Looking at the setting sun Shirou sighed before looking dejectedly to the way the scent was coming from. "I just know I'm going to regret this later," Shirou said unhappily before following the scent.

After following the scent for a few minutes Shirou stopped walking and found himself in front of the gates to a park. Standing in front of the park entrance Shirou wasn't sure what he should do. One side of him was telling him to run as fast as he could because Karasuba was enough trouble, but that overwhelming scent of sorrow was really pulling at his heartstrings. Being the gentle and kind hearted person he was he couldn't help but close his eyes, throw his head back, and let out a defeated groan as he said to himself for a second time "I'm going to regret this."

After composing himself he looked at the entrance of the park. There was a metal fence surrounding the park with the gates open and inside were sakura trees, grass, plants and everything you would expect to find in a park. Letting out another defeated sigh Shirou looked at the stone path that started at the gates and then started moving towards them.

**_XXX_**

Following the scent Shirou eventually saw a bench on the stone path with a woman sitting there. She was curled up with her legs loosely folded in front of her and her arms were hanging loose from her shoulders. She was slouched back a bit to support her weight against one of the railings that were supposed to keep people from getting into the bushes. What really got his attention though was that she was only wearing a half buttoned man's white dress shirt which was open in the front down to below her chest. The shirt was even gaping in a way that just barely managed to cover her modesty with the hem at the bottom covering her in much the same way. Over the shirt it looked like she was also wearing a lab coat that was draped around her shoulders. Taking a quick look around Shirou was happy to find that the park was currently empty, that was good given the situation

As Shirou walked closer he could see that her white lab coat had splotches of blood on it and his eyes narrowed, just what had happened to this girl. Deciding to walk a little closer to get a better look Shirou reminded himself that she was a Sekirei with unknown abilities and made sure to approach her with caution. Walking over to her slowly and carefully he didn't stop until he was standing in front of her. He couldn't help but become a little concerned by her lack of response; she didn't even look up at him. Deciding to get her attention Shirou spoke.

"Are you alright miss…do you need any help, is there anyone I can call," said Shirou quietly but still loud enough to be heard. Shirou wanted to ask her if she wanted to go the hospital or if there was someplace he could take her. However she was a Sekirei and who knows what kind of complications would arise if she went to a hospital where they could run tests on her. The only safe place that came to mind was M.B.I hospital. Maybe Takami could help him.

Hearing his voice she finally acknowledged his presence, the woman slowly began to raise her head to look up at him. When her sad eyes met Shirou's he was able to see that she had bluish gray eyes with cat like pupils, short light brown hair, and a sad sleepy expression, it was as if she wasn't even aware of the world around her. Shirou also couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely breath taking, she was just stunning. Shirou's eyes were then drawn to her chest and given the situation he was trying his best not to stare slack jawed at it. The girl just had such a large chest Shirou couldn't help but notice. Her chest wasn't stupidly large but just the perfect size to maximize her physical attractiveness.

"I'm broken…a failure…I have no place to go," the woman said quietly as she looked at him before turning her gaze to the side.

Hearing her say that in a quiet, sad, and utterly defeated voice Shirou couldn't help but look at her with pity. He couldn't help but wonder about what must have happened to her to put her in such a state. Looking at the apparently broken women with a caring gaze Shirou kneeled down so they were at eye level and after putting the futon that he was carrying down next to him he asked her quietly, "What do you mean by your broken? I'm sure that whatever happened to you can be fixed."

Removing her gaze from Shirou she brought her eyes back down like earlier and said quietly again "I'm a failure…I can never have an Ashikabi," she then looked back at Shirou with those sad eyes and said "I have no purpose…I'm broken."

Shirou couldn't help but frown as he heard her speak. He really hated self loathing and right now this girl was the epitome of it. Honestly he was starting to get frustrated with her; if he could just get a clear answer out of her maybe he could help her. Since she was a Sekirei the normal possibilities such as domestic dispute and rape were unlikely, even though her attire could be connected to either. Looking at her intently he noticed a Sekirei crest on her forehead, he became familiar with the crest and its association to Sekirei after seeing it appear out of Karasuba's back during her winging. He also remembered seeing it on Karasuba's and Miya's uniform, not to mention the symbol was all over M.B.I hospital as if it were the companies personal crest. He remembered Takami telling him that a Sekirei crest would appear on a Sekirei's back at the base of their neck after they were winged and had an Ashikabi. Shirou took a guess that it was sort of like a command seal except it was permanent and couldn't force a Sekirei to do something, though from what he heard it didn't sound like an Ashikabi needed a command seal to force a Sekirei into doing something. Though unfortunately Karasuba wasn't like other Sekirei from what he gathered and a command seal for her wouldn't have hurt. From what he knew a Sekirei crest was a physical manifestation of a Sekirei's bond to their specific Ashikabi, so, now the only question was why she had one on her forehead…maybe that was her problem, just maybe.

Going out on limb Shirou voiced his hypothesis, "coming out of the blue and saying this may be a little strange, but I know you're a Sekirei."

Hearing him say he knew that she was a Sekirei earned him her attention. Raising her head a little to look back up at him, her expression changed to one of curiosity and her posture became straighter by a fraction. The girl was now starring at Shirou more intensely almost as if she were looking at him in a new light. Earlier she completely ignored his presence and didn't even seem to care that he was talking to her. Now though, Shirou had her complete attention.

"_Looks like that worked, now maybe I can finally get somewhere with her,"_ Shirou thought to himself as her change in demeanor. Shirou was actually a little caught of guard by her sudden change. She was looking at him with such an intense stare that he was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was as if she was looking for something.

"Are you…an Ashikabi?" the girl asked him as she continued to stare at him intently.

"Yes…I am, an Ashikabi," spoke Shirou a bit hesitantly. Then after saying that something happened that he really didn't expect. The scent of sorrow and hopelessness that was coming off the girl seemed to have doubled and her shoulders and head sunk back down. This time it seemed as if she was consciously trying to avoid his gaze.

"Your Sekirei…she's lucky to have an Ashikabi as kind as you. I can never have one," then lowering her head even more until her hair were covering her eyes she said "I'm broken…I have no purpose."

First Shirou felt like he was finally making progress, but now he felt like he just killed the poor girl's puppy. However, at least now he knew why she was so sad. Shirou knew what an Ashikabi meant to a Sekirei. An Ashikabi was a Sekirei's everything, it was that one special person who they wanted to find and then bond with and love to such an intense degree that Shirou found to be unbelievable and a bit maddening. If a human female were to show as much devotion to her husband/boyfriend as a Sekirei was suppose to according to Takami then that female would be labeled as obsessive and not right in the head. Though Sekirei weren't human and their ability to devote themselves to their Ashikabi and love them unconditionally no matter what was astonishing to Shirou. It was a real testament to their fanatical loyalty to the one they choose to be with for literally forever. What was even more amazing is that they were supposed to obey and be submissive to their Ashikabi even though they were the stronger species in every aspect. Shirou had a hard time believing such devotion was possible. The only person…maybe calling her a magical creature would be more accurate actually. Any way the only magical creature that he could think of who fit these characteristics were Saber and that's because she was his servant and Familiar all wrapped up in one. When he summoned her here in her new body she basically had the mantra of "obey and protect your master at all costs" burned into her very being on a conscious and subconscious level like all other servants thanks to the grails magic. How else were the masters suppose to control such ridiculously powerful creatures that were even stronger then they were when they were alive thanks to being heroic spirits. The fact that Saber was a knight and her word was her bond made her even more protective of him after swearing loyalty to him. Now with the fact that she loved him on top of that it made Saber a very protective and jealous girl. Shirou really wasn't looking forward to her arrival because of that.

Anyway, Shirou now could understand the girls sorrow and sympathize with her. If she really couldn't have an Ashikabi for some strange reason then he couldn't imagine how much emotional pain she was in. For a species that put finding and then taking care of their mate at the front of their lives he couldn't begin to imagine what a Sekirei would feel like if they had that taken away from them. Letting the overwhelming sorrow and hopelessness that he was sensing from her along with his own sadness and pity for her as he tried to empathize with her finally get to him he found that his eyes were beginning to get watery. Quickly turning his head to the side Shirou wiped his eyes with his sleeve and composed himself.

Shirou knew he should have kept walking and just ignored the scent earlier, but now that he was here he couldn't walk away. He knew he was going to regret following that scent and right now he did because he knew what he had to do…even if he didn't want to. Swallowing the lump in his throat he knew what he had to do. If this girl really felt like that she not only wanted an Ashikabi, but _needed_ an Ashikabi then he would give her one. He knew what he was about to do and just how serious it was, but with his need to protect others along with the basic male need to help a pretty girl in distress winning out he gave in. He knew that once he did this it would be permanent and there would be no going back. She would become a permanent part of his life and they would be together as Karasuba put "forever and ever."

With a mournful sigh Shirou quietly whispered "forgive me Saber, but what else should I do." Then re-composing himself again Shirou looked back at the girl and spoke in a more forceful and confident voice in order to keep her attention on him. "What's your name?"

Hearing the tone in his voice change the girl looked up at him, though she avoided looking him in the eyes and said "Akitsu."

Nodding with a small and warm smile on his face Shirou said "That's a nice name. My name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya and I want to ask you something important Akitsu. Would you like for me to be…your Ashikabi?" There it was he was actually able to say what he was conflicted about asking her.

Hearing him say he would be her Ashikabi caused an immediate reaction in Akitsu which Shirou was happy to see. Akitsu's whole body became more rigid and alert and her slightly widened and surprised eyes snapped away from their previous location to lock onto his. Looking at him hopefully Akitsu gave him an almost unnoticeably small and slow nod yes. Then deciding to speak Akitsu said hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid what she was about to say would make Shirou change his mind. "You would be my master even though I can't bare your mark."

Glancing at the Sekirei mark on her forehead and deciding to ask her about it later Shirou let his eyes return to hers and Said "if you want to become my Sekirei I will except you, but keep in mind that I'm not like most people and you may find yourself dealing with more then you bargained for with me as your Ashikabi." Shirou knew that he wasn't even telling her anything noteworthy, but he knew that keeping his life as a magi secret for as long as possible was more important right now.

Looking at him hopefully Akitsu repeated his words "become…your Sekirei," as if that's all she heard him say. Then bringing her hands up to his face slowly and hesitantly, Akitsu was now firmly but gently holding his face between her hands as if to make sure he was real and not just a part of her imagination.

Shirou noticed that her hands were cold even though it couldn't have been less than 70 degrees out. Gently placing his right hand over hers he gave her a small smile in hopes of encouraging her to continue. Then slowly Akitsu closed her eyes and leaned in and gently kissed him. It was a soft and tender kiss and showed her inexperience, but her lips were soft, sweet, and not surprising they were cold like her hands. All in all it was a pleasant and short kiss, but unlike with Karasuba there were no wings of light that sprouted from Akitsu's back.

Finally parting after a moment and removing her hands from his face Shirou could easily see a small blush on Akitsu's face thanks to her alabaster skin. Then reciting a similar line as Karasuba she said "I will serve you and give you my unwavering loyalty for now and forever my master."

Giving her a sad smile Shirou said "and I promise to take care of you for now on Akitsu, you're not alone anymore."

Repeating his words Akitsu said "take care of me?"

Looking at Akitsu's state of dress Shirou new that they were going to get stared at and draw in unwanted attention when walking back home. So in order to at least make her a little more decent Shirou hesitantly began to lean in closer to her. "It's a bit chilly out so why don't I help you put on your lab coat properly," said Shirou as he began to fix her coat. Not seeing any resistance from her he carefully put her arms through the sleeves one by one before buttoning it up. It may not be perfect but at least she was now decent.

Then slowly standing up and putting the futon by his feet back over his shoulder he offered his right hand to Akitsu and said with small smile and caring expression, "let's go home Akitsu."

Nodding slowly almost uncertainly she took his hand and he helped her up. Now standing at her full height Shirou noted that she was around Miya's height give or take an inch. Giving her a smile Shirou started walking home with her following a step behind him. Shirou also noticed that on their journey home she refused to even once let go of his hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End chapter**

**REVIEW PLEASE:** Questions, comments, and ideas are all welcome. Especially new ideas, so if you want to tell me your idea for my story please go ahead and serious questions about the story will be answered with in a day or two, weather there a pm or review. Though I prefer them to be in a review, anyway please keep in mind that after this chapter the story will pick up now that the stories foundation has been set. Anyway until next time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
